Time Heals All Wounds
by SilentVisionary
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger has it all… the looks, the job, the romance, the riches. But when everything falls apart, will she be able to keep herself from giving up? Or would a certain blond stand by her side?
1. Prologue

_**SilentVisionary here! Hallu. So, I've been writing this specific fanfic for almost half a year now. I've been actually having second thoughts on publishing it here but... what's the use of writing if I am not going to share it right? Anyway, here's a small taste of my fanfic. I hope you all would like it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Hermione Jean Granger found herself looking at her left ring finger where a brilliant diamond engagement ring was placed. It fit her ring finger perfectly. She let out a soft content sigh as she glanced at an open letter on her desk. The letter was from her fiancé who happens to be Ronald Weasley one of the top Aurors of their time alongside Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

Ron Weasley, was sent into a mission a few weeks ago… well, for half a year now. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but it turned out it wasn't. Ever since then, Hermione was on edge. To say that she was worried was an understatement, she was beyond livid. She spent, her days off… hours off worrying about her fiancé. And what bothered her was that no one can tell her why it took that long. No one really knew what was happening, besides that, no one could not tell her where her fiancé was.

But after months of waiting, her fiancé had finally contacted her. Ron would finally come home to her. She let out a sigh of relief. She then clasped her hand to her chest and suppressed a cry. Wiping her tears from her eyes, she took in a breath and straightened her back. She then gathered her things, calling it a night as she flicked her wand to put her office in order before walking out her office. She clutched the letter she received from Ron as she made her way home where she was sure her fiancé would be waiting patiently for her as she has waited for him all these time.

Taking in a deep breath, she twists the doorknob to the flat that she shares with her fiancé. Flashes of what Ron would look like upon seeing her crossed her mind. Would he smile brightly at her? Would he immediately take her in his arms and whisper things she has longed to hear these past few months? Many questions and different scenarios popped into her mind but not one of them greeted her.

Hermione stopped on her tracks as she saw her fiancé. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that he was quite alright. "Ron! You're ho…" she said but wasn't able to finish. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed that they were not alone… because there in their living room stood her fiancé, Ron Weasley, but alongside him was a blonde – Lavander Brown. "What is she doing here Ronald?" she asked in a sharp tone, all longing was gone replaced by dread.

Ron took in a breath as he faced her fully. He then stood between the two girls, but more so in gesture of protecting Lavander which made Hermione's frown deepen. "Hermione… I… I'm sorry," he started. "I couldn't tell you right away but… y…you s-see." He couldn't finish what it was that he was saying. And his face was getting redder by the minute. Her eyes then travelled down to Lavander who wasn't even cowering behind Ron but instead she has a smug look on her face – a look of triumph.

Hermione's vision blurred and she felt like she is going to hurl any minute now. But instead of letting it get the better of her, she held her ground. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, she sent a spine chilling glare at Lavander's direction before shifting her gaze to Ron. She wasn't stupid, she could put two and two together and somehow she knows where this is leading. "Out with it Ronald," she said in a harsh and cold voice that is so unlike her, sending shivers even down to her own spine.

Ron shivered and cowered a bit at her tone. "La-Lavander," he said before clearing his throat. "Lavander and I have been seeing each other for the past year."

"That's right Hermione," finally Lavander decided to open her big mouth. "He is mine now and we're already expecting a child in a few months. You see, I've been pregnant this last 5 months." And with that, she took of her concealment charm to reveal that she was indeed pregnant.

All Hermione could see at that moment was red. And before she knew it, she was holding her wand out. "Leave," she said in a deadly calm voice at first. But when the couple didn't move, she tightened her hold on her wand. "Leave!" she screamed. "Leave and I swear to Merlin if you didn't I might do something unforgivable to you two."

"I really am sorry 'Mione," Ron said one last time before grabbing Lavander by the arm and the two disappeared.

Once Hermione was sure that the two of them left and would not return, she collapsed onto the ground and she let the tears fall down. She let herself breakdown. "How could you Ron?" she whispered more so to herself. "How could you?"

She curled up into a ball as she embraced herself. Lavander's words rang into her ear, and she could picture Lavander's very pregnant look. She is pregnant… with Ron's child. And then she remembered some nights that Ron would get home so late at night without much of an excuse which she passed off as working overtime and wondered how Ron could have done it to her. So many questions run into her head which she doesn't have any answers to.

Finally, she picked herself up and head straight to the kitchen and to the fridge. She grabbed every liquor she could find and positioned herself onto the couch as she started to drink herself into oblivion. Once she has consumed all the alcohol she could find in her home, she decided that it wasn't enough. She picked her wand and grabbed her purse as she apparated herself into a pub. She didn't care how she looked like. She didn't care if she looked like a mess. All she cares about for the moment is to get herself a drink and forget about Ron and Lavander.

She was on her nth drink when she felt someone sat beside her. She glanced to the stranger briefly and saw a dash of blond hair before returning to her shot of alcohol. She ordered another one and quickly consumed it. "I never thought I would see the day that the stuck up goody two shoes Hermione Granger would be in a pub such as this drinking," the voice drawled a bit amused.

Hermione groaned. Even in her drunken state of mind she could recognize that voice. "Go away Malfoy," she said. "I don't need your insults right now. My life is as shitty as it is."

"Being engaged to the Weasel does that to you," he replied which earned him a glare from the brunette.

"Don't you dare mention that asshole in front of me," she said in an acidic tone.

Malfoy ordered a drink himself, but unlike Hermione he takes his time drinking his. "Trouble in paradise I see," he commented.

Hermione took her time drinking two consecutive shots of alcohol before replying, "There is no paradise," she said. "We're over."

Malfoy didn't reply after that. He just took his drink in one gulp before ordering another one. The two of them took their time drinking in the silence that engulfs the two of them. After a while, Malfoy spoke. "You know you deserve better," he said quietly not looking at her as he continued to examine his drink before drinking it into one gulp. Then he turned to her. Their eyes connected with each other. For a while they were just sitting there, staring until they find themselves sharing one fiery kiss.

One thing led to another and Hermione found herself wanting for more. Before she even knew it, the two of them apparated somewhere. Her mind was fogged with desire, confusion, anger but mostly lust that she could not even think straight. She felt herself being pressed on a bed as she continued her fiery snogging session with Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>That's a taste of the prologue. Oh I hope you like it. Please leave a review! :)<span>**_

_**~SilentVisionary**_


	2. Getting By

Time Heals All Wounds

**Chapter 1: Her Beautiful Mistake**

Blond and with the most alluring grey eyes stare in front of a shop with two boys, one was a year older than he is and another his age. They were standing there in awe, spellbound by the beauty of the latest broomstick in display. Their curious childish eyes glued to it as they press their faces on the window. Their hungry eyes never satisfied.

"Do you think our parents would let us have one?" asked the curious blond as he finally faced the two boys.

"My parents might, but I don't know about your mom Scorp," answered the older one. "I mean my parents aren't really against us kids flying about on brooms but your mom… Well we both know she's a different story."

"I wish my mom isn't as uptight as your parents are," he answered wistfully. "I love my mom really. But she just worried about the littlest of things."

"Reckon we should go back?" asked the other kid which made the blond and the older one look at him. "They might be looking for us now."

James, the eldest, looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulder before looking back at the blond. "We're not that gone for too long. Don't be such a worry rat Albus," he said in reply to his younger brother. It made the younger brunette frown.

Scorpious looked from James to Albus and then back at the shop window before sighing. He shrugged his shoulder and looked at James. "He's right James," he said. "Maybe we should go back. We could always go back here some other time. And it's not like they're going to buy such broomsticks for us kids."

With Scoprious' statement, Albus smirked in victory as he stared at his older brother. He put his chin up as if challenging the other brunette who just sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said. "Come on then."

The three kids let themselves get another fill on the broom before they all turned back to find their way back to their mothers. They chatted excitedly whenever they see something they deem interesting. Finally, they found themselves in a small café at Diagon Alley. Their happy banter immediately stopped when they spotted their mothers. "Mum!" the three shouted before dashing to them.

Two beautiful females turn their heads to the direction of the children's cries at the same time. One was a redhead while the other was a brunette. They both smiled when they saw their little boys running to them. "Now where did you three run off to?" asked the brunette as she scooped Scorpious into her arms and giving the little blond a kiss on the forehead.

Albus gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before standing next to his younger sister, Lily. James followed suit but never leaving his mother's side. He picked his mother's spoon and took a bite on her cake before he turned his attention to the brunette. "We we're just admiring the new broomstick down at the Quiditch shop aunt 'Mione," he said in reply to the brunette's question. "Nothing to worry about." The two women nodded their heads. It was after all natural for the three kids to be drawn to Quidditch even with their age.

"Anyway Hermione… Do you want to break the good news to the children now?" the redhead blurted getting the attention of the three boys.

The curious kids turned to Hermione. All except the little girl, Lily, who was present at the older women's discussion, were paying attention to the two adults. Hermione giggled at the children's reaction finding it all too adorable. "Well, if I must…" she said deliberately letting it hang and giggled some more when she saw the boys lean forward. She patted her son's head when she saw him scowl at being played at like that. "I decided that it would be better for Scorpious and I to move back here permanently."

Scorpious' eyes widened and so did the other two kids'. "Really mum?" he asked and turned to James and Albus and smiled widely. He gave Hermione a big hug before jumping up and down in delight.

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "Yup," she said. "I figured that you're getting old enough and besides your friends are here and all."

The three kids cheered and once more decided to run off to who knows where, but not before turning to Lily. "You want to come along with us?" Albus asked.

The three year old ginger shook her head. She pointed at her dolls plainly. "I want dolls," she said.

James shook his head at his sister's reply finding it typical that she would choose her dolls instead of playing with them while Scorpious just tapped his foot impatiently. He then turned to his brother. "Come on Al," he said. "Lily likes to stay behind. Don't even bother." And with that, Albus let out a soft sigh before nodding his head and following the other two boys.

The two adults watch the three run off. They could see that they were excited and happy at the news that they have received. Personally, the two themselves were pleased at it. After a while, Ginny then turned to Hermione. "So does that mean that you're going to work back at the ministry again?" she asked.

Hermione smiled a bit. "You know I never stopped working at the ministry," she replied. "I am still working for them, it's just I prefer to work at home."

"You know what I mean 'Mione," Ginny said frowning a bit at the brunette's smart reply.

Hermione let out a soft sigh. "I'm going to finish the workload that the ministry has given up until next month. But no, I'm not planning on going to work back at the ministry," she replied. "Although, I am planning to open a bookshop that would sell both muggle and wizarding books and it would allow me to look after my son."

"Oh that's good for you Hermione," Ginny said smiling a bit pleased with her plan. "So when are you guys moving in here? Do you even have a place to stay in? You know you're always welcome in our home."

"I'm actually thinking either next week or two week from now," Hermione replied. "I still need to fix a few more things. And thanks for the offer Gin but you know me, I have already took care of all the minor details."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah yeah yeah. Hermione Jean Granger… the brightest witch of her age and the girl who always think things through."

The brunette smiled for a bit at Ginny's comment before looking at the kids who were playing at a corner. For a while, her smile remained intact but then it was replaced with worry. "Do you think that I made the right decision?" she finally asked. "I mean moving back here and coming out of my hiding. Do you think it's best for Scorpious?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and then shifted her gaze to the kids. "It's not going to be easy. That's much I am sure of," she said. "But you can't hide Scorpious from the wizarding community forever even if Harry and I and some of our closest friends help you in keeping them from publishing any article about you, you know? Besides you two belong here in the wizarding world. Look at Scorpious he is much happier here than at muggle London."

"I know Gin," Hermione said. "But I'm just so worried for Scorpious. I might not have planned on having him but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me ever since…"

Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "I know Hermione," she said. "I was there by your side remember? Now stop worrying or you might worry the kids as well."

o.O.O.o

_Hermione woke up with her head hurting like it's going to split any second. She groaned as she willed herself to sit up only to have more pain shot into her head. She let out another groan. Her head went up to her forehead as she started to massage it. She let out a soft sigh as she succumbed to the pain and just lay down there on the bed. _

_The bed, she noticed, was so soft and the blanket was so smooth. She frowned. Her bed isn't this soft and her blankets aren't as smooth as silk. That's when she bothered to look at her surroundings. Her frown deepened. This isn't her room. She looked around and noticed how elaborate the designs were and how much she wouldn't be able to afford some of it. She noted that she wasn't in her house. She then tried to remember last night but the last thing she could ever remember was drinking at the bar and talking to Malfoy._

_As she willed herself to think more, pain crept on her head. She groaned again. Finally deciding it's time to stand up, she tried to sit up and to her joy she succeeded this time. But at the same time, the blanket slid off of her and she noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her eyes widened and she immediately looked at the bed and found another body sleeping soundlessly beside her. 'Oh good, you've got yourself drunk and had sex with a stranger,' she thought to herself._

_But to her horror, it wasn't any stranger. Heck even a stranger would be better at this time. It was no other than Draco Malfoy who was sleeping beside her. And that was enough to send her looking for her clothes amidst the pain she was feeling on her head. She put them on as fast as she could and as quietly as possible. Once she was finished, she grabbed a quill and a parchment. "This never happened. –H.G" and then she was off, never looking back… or so she thought._

_Three days later, she found him, Draco Malfoy, standing in her office. She frowned. "What do you want?" she asked._

_He tossed a stack of paper on her desk. "Those are in need of looking up to," he said casually. "Not to mention I need to talk to you about private matters."_

_Hermione's frown deepened at the mention of the 'private matters' that he wanted to talk about. She looked up at him before looking at the papers he has so graciously put on her desk. She didn't make any comments about what he said on talking privately, she just examined the papers like it was the most interesting thing in the world for her. _

_When the brunette didn't reply, Draco let out a sigh as she run a hand on his silky smooth blond hair. "Look, we need to talk Granger," he said._

_Hermione looked up from the papers she was reading and to him. "There's nothing to talk about Malfoy," she replied simply._

"_Yes there is," Draco insisted._

_Hermione shook her head. She mastered all the courage she has and looked him straight in the eye. Her face was serious. "Whatever happened between us," she started. "It was nothing. We were both drunk. I was clearly upset and you… as per usual needed a quick shag."_

_Draco frowned. He then stepped closer to her. He was clearly upset and for a second Hermione was afraid of what he might do. He leaned forward making Hermione took a breath. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered in a deadly tone. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked. "A manwhore?"_

_Hermione gulped and looked at him dead in the eye. "That's what everyone is saying. And from what I can see… you're capable of doing just that," she said, mustering all her courage and willpower to do just that._

_She waited for a witty comeback that he would have had but it didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of lips kissing her own on a heated kiss. Her eyes widened and she started to argue but it did not help. It only made matters worse as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She squirmed and tried to fight for a few moments before finally giving in. After all, Draco Malfoy is one good kisser._

_Their kiss lasted for a while. But it was Draco Malfoy who broke it. "I was sober that night despite the few drinks I had," he whispered before turning and leaving a confused Hermione in his wake with those words to pounder over._

_After that, Hermione was too distracted to even work. She let out a frustrated sigh and without even fixing her things, she grabbed her bag and left work early. She found herself apparating to Grimmauld place. She needed someone to talk to right now and the only one that comes into mind is Ginny Potter._

"_Hermione!" Ginny greeted. "What's wrong? You look like a wreck. Come in."_

_Hermione hugged her friend briefly before entering. She spotted her godson playing by himself on the floor. She smiled slightly before crouching down to his level and giving him a kiss on top of his head. She then turned to Ginny and let out a soft sigh. "Everything is turning downhill Gin," she said. "I don't exactly know what to do."_

_Ginny sighed softly and went up to the brunette. She flicked her wand to make some tea for the two of them as she consulted her. "I don't know what you're going through right now but don't let the breakup from my daft brother get the better of you," she said. "Don't satisfy that Lavander bitch."_

_The brunette looked up at the redhead. She was a bit startled since she hasn't told anyone about the breakup yet, well except for Malfoy. "I-I haven't told anyone about it," she said. "How did you know?"_

"_Ron came by yesterday announcing about his engagement to Lavander and them having a child," was the redhead's reply. "Honestly, he was even asking Harry and I to help him tell mom. Of course we told him he should be the one to do it. Harry was even furious at him."_

_Hermione sighed and nodded her head. It was really over. She let out a soft sigh. "But that's just it Gin," she said. "I let it get the better of me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_And that's when Hermione's walls came crumbling down. Hot tears streamed down her face. "I-I really did love him. Still do. And I… I was really devastated when he broke the news to me. I… I… Got drunk and next thing I knew," she said. She was crying so hard that she could not finish his sentence. _

_Ginny was immediately on her side when she did. She soothingly rubbed her shoulders, comforting the brunette. "What happened 'Mione?" she asked softly willing the other girl to continue._

"_I slept with… I slept with Malfoy," she said. _

"_Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "You slept with Draco Malfoy?"_

_Hermione weakly nodded her head in confirmation. "But I swear it was just an accident. I wasn't on my right mind and all," she said in a quick hast. "And I was even ready to forget it ever happened. I was completely drunk to begin with… but. Oh god. He… he came to my office a while ago and told me that he wasn't at all wasted that night and that he wasn't the type to go for only a quick shag. I don't know Gin. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused."_

_Hermione cried some more. She poured her heart out telling Ginny everything that she felt. She told the redhead every worry she has. And she was thankful that Ginny was there, just comforting her. She was thankful that she just listened to her outbursts and didn't nagged her into anything. _

o.O.O.o

They were now back at the Potter's. Hermione and Ginny placed their shopping bags by the couch while the three boys run off upstairs. Hermione shook her head. "Really those boys are a bunch of mischief put together," she said. "But at least we don't get to worry about little Al. Among those kids he's the most behaved."

Ginny giggled as she let her daughter go. The little girl was trying to wiggle out her mum's grasp as soon as she saw the older boys run off. And once she was free, she immediately followed suit upstairs. "Well there goes our angel Lily," Ginny said in a fake dismay. "And I was hoping she'll be the one to help us out."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to giggle. She shook her head as she followed the redhead to the kitchen. "When we're outside, she likes to stay with us but as soon as we're back home little Lily is her brothers' and cousin's little pup who follow them around," Hermione said in a joking manner. "By the way, where's Harry? I thought he'll be here when we get back."

"He'll be here in a minute," Ginny replied without any worry. She then started to make dinner while Hermione immediately went by her side to help her out. A moment later, the fireplace roared to life. "I'm home." The deep male voice of Harry Potter rang and minutes later he found his way to the kitchen. He made his way to his wife giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Hermione. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheeks before giving her a brotherly hug. "How are you doing 'Mione?" he asked. "Scorp isn't giving you much trouble now is he?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "We're both fine Harry," she said. "Scorp isn't much of a trouble really. He's just… you know a kid."

The two shared a little chitchat before Ginny broke it. "Come on guys, plenty of that at dinner," she said. "I need Hermione to help me out with dinner and you Mr. Potter, go check on the kids and make sure they're not doing anything dangerous and are behaving themselves."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. He then turned around leaving the two women with their task. He then found the kids in Albus' room playing with his toys. "What's keeping you lot busy?" he asked in a cheery tone to make his presence known.

Immediately, the kids' heads shot up. The three Potter kids' eyes widened when they saw their father standing by the doorway. The three broke into smiles before standing up and rushing to their dad, hugging him. "Daddy, you're home!" Albus cried while Lily was trying to grab her dad's attention. "Up, up, up," the little girl said which made Harry smile wider. He gave his sons a pat on the head before he picked his little princess.

When his two sons finally settled down and were back to their toys, he then noticed Scorpious standing awkwardly by the corner. The young blond had his eyes on the floor and he was hugging his favourite stuffed dragon closer to his chest. Harry smiled slightly. He kissed his daughter's forehead before putting her down and making his way to the blond. He patted the young boy's head, somehow he has a little bit of an idea why he was acting that way. "Now where is Uncle Harry's greeting?" he asked warmly.

Shyly, Scorpious looked up at him. He too smiled a bit before hugging the grown man. "Hi Uncle Harry," he said.

Once Scorpious let go of Harry, James was immediately by his side. His eyes were sparkling. "Since you're already home daddy," he started. "Can we please fly on the brooms for a little bit?"

Harry looked at his son pointedly. He was ready to argue that they could not do it this time because Hermione, as everyone knows it, is against her son flying on broomsticks. But once he saw the pleading look the boys were giving him, he lost. He let out a soft sigh before looking at them in defeat. "Oh all right," he said. "But in one condition, you have to ask Aunt 'Mione's approval."

With those words, the three boys followed by Lily bolted outside the room and downstairs to the kitchen without any second thoughts. "Aunt 'Mione! Aunt 'Mione! Aunt 'Mione!" James and Albus bellowed and was echoed by Scorpious' own, "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" It was enough to make the two witches stop whatever they were doing and look at the kids who by then were standing in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked at the kids expectantly. She waited for them to say whatever it is they were so excited to say about. But for a minute it didn't come. The kids seemed to be mentally debating on who is exactly going to say it. Finally, Scorpious looked at her. "Uhm, mummy," he started.

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"We were just wondering if you'd let us fly on the broomsticks," he asked. Immediately, Scorpious saw in his mother's eyes the hesitation. So he quickly added, "Uncle Harry promised to look after us. And we promise it's only going to be for a few minutes."

At that exact moment, Harry entered the kitchen. Hermione looked up at him. She wasn't saying anything but after a while, she let out a defeated sigh. "Alright," she finally said. "But only before dinner okay?" And with that the boys run off. Hermione turned to Harry. "You," she said pointing at him. "Better take care of my son alright?"

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "I always take good care of the boys especially Scorpious," he said. "I wouldn't want you hexing me to oblivion now would I?" And with that, he followed the boys to the backyard as he helped them into their broomsticks while Lily watched curiously.

"They're going to be alright you know," Ginny said breaking Hermione's train of thoughts once the kids and Harry were out of sight. "Harry can take care of the kids. And your child is a natural on the broom."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I know Gin," she said. "But I just can't help but worry."

Later that evening, the Potters along with Hermione and her son we're eating a lovely dinner that Hermione and Ginny prepared. The kids were all laughing and talking about their day as the adults listened to them. Even the timid Albus was talking.

Hermione then looked at her son. Scorpious was glowing, and he seemed like he was very happy. It was all it took to warm her heart. To see her son having fun and smiling as wide as he is now, that's what she wanted for her son right now. Somehow, sitting here with the Potters and seeing her son happy… happy as he will ever be, was enough for her. It was enough for her to put aside the Prophet and what they would have to say. But most importantly, it was enough for her to know that she made the right decision.


	3. Chance Meeting

Time Heals All Wounds

**Chapter 2: Chance Meeting**

Hermione Granger lay on her bed enjoying a dreamless sleep when suddenly she felt someone hop onto her. She turned thinking that it was nothing as she tried to once more enjoy the comfort of her bed and sleep some more. But to no avail, she was being nudged. She let out a groan before cracking one eye open.

The brunette was then greeted by her favourite blond smiling widely at her. "Rise and shine mum," he said in an early morning greeting. "Come on. Make some breakfast. I'm famished. And I want that chocolate chip pancake you promised."

Immediately, Hermione's annoyance from being awakened left her being. She found herself smiling as she pushed herself up. She grabbed her little boy and started tickling him. "Good morning to you too Scorpious dear," she said while tickling the small child.

"Mu-mum!" Scorpious gasped out in his fits of laughter. "Sto-stop it. Please."

Hermione giggled before letting the young boy out of his misery. She let him slide out of bed and soon she too followed. She patted the young boy's head. "Now what do you say into helping your dear old mum to cook breakfast?" she asked which earned her a cheer from the little blond ball of energy.

Scorpious run out of the room immediately and into the kitchen. He maneuvered expertly around the boxes that we're lying about in the house. Hermione shook her head a bit as she watched her son run about before following him. Together, mother and child duo cooked their own breakfast.

Later that day, Hermione submerged herself to her study while Scorpious was left to his room. The telly was roaring with life and Scorpious laughs and squeals of delight can be heard throughout the house. Hermione looked up to the open door before returning to the piles of paper lying in front of her. She frowned a bit, seeing that there were quite a number of work she still needs to finish. Aside from that she has not finished packing yet and she has yet to deal with the bookshop she is planning to open.

She leaned back to her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She took her time to gather her thoughts before she once more indulged herself to her work. She has arranged the files one by one classifying them into those which needed the most immediate attention to those which she can put off for a few days.

Hours after she had started organizing the papers, she found a file that wasn't for her department. She frowned deeply at it as she read along. Clearly there was a mix up. She then picked up a piece of parchment and wrote down a few notes on it. She placed the file and the parchment into a corner before once more going back to the file.

Once she was finished organizing, she then picked up the one mixed into her pile and let out a soft sigh. She needs to return it back to the ministry. And clearly, just sending it back in just won't do. She needs to make sure that this won't happen again. Therefore, personally going would do the trick.

She let out a soft sigh before placing it in her bag before going out of her study. She locked the door behind her with a flick of her wand before going over to her room. Immediately, the brunette got a pair of her old working clothes on before she headed to Scorpious' room. She found her son sitting in front of his telly still watching. His stuffed dragon in his arms as he did so.

Hermione knocked on the door which caught her young boy's attention. He looked at his mum a bit dazed. His eyes were for a moment clouded with curiosity and attention he has upon watching but after a while it was gone. The child quizzically looked at her.

She went into his room and crouched down to the young blonde's level. She let out a small smile as she ruffled his smooth hair. "What do you say about going over to Uncle Harry's right now?" she asked him.

Immediately, Scorpious' eyes widened with delight. He let out a childish squeal and nodded his head vigorously. "I can play with James, Al and Lily?" he asked.

"Just as long as you promise to behave yourself," she replied. "Mummy just has something important to take care off. So I need to you there."

"I promise I'll be good mummy," Scorpious replied.

"Good. It won't take mummy long. I'll be back before you know it," Hermione said. "Now come on. Pack your stuff. We need to go now."

Moments later, Hermione and Scorpious arrived at the Potters. Hermione had a hold on Scorpious, not letting him go rushing about. "Ginny?" Hermione called out as she looked around for any sign of the redhead. "Ginny?!"

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply of the redhead.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief when she heard Ginny's reply. She then looked at Scorpious and smiled a bit. "Come on Scorp," Hermione said as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry to have come here without any notice but I just need someone to look after Scorp for a while," she said. "I just need to fix something at work."

Ginny smiled a bit and nodded her head in understanding. She then looked at Scorpious and smiled at him. "The boys are at the playroom," she said. "You should probably join them there Scorpious dear."

Scorpious broke into a grin and nodded his head. He thanked his Aunt Ginny before turning to his mum. He hugged the brunette and then gave her a kiss before rushing off upstairs. "Don't give your Aunt Ginny any troubles dear," Hermione called out to Scorpious's retreating figure. Once Scorpious was out of sight she then turned her attention once more to Ginny. "I'm really sorry for the trouble. And thank you," she said. "I'm only going out for a short while. I won't be long. Thanks again." And with that, Hermione was off to the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione stood in front of the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Her heart was thumping like a mad as she clutched her bag closer to her. She took a deep breath and counted to ten as she tried to steadyher nerves. And for nth time since she arrived there, she asked herself if she is doing the right thing here.

It had been so long since the last time she has stood in here. Four years to be exact. Ever since she has asked Kingsley, the new minister of magic since the wizarding war, to grant her to keep her position at the ministry and at the same time work at home. And somehow, ever since then, she felt like she is an intruder here at the ministry.

She closed her eyes and once more counted up to ten. Once she opened them, a look of determination replaced her uneasiness. She would not let her time and energy going here for naught. She fixed herself, making sure that she was looking presentable. And with her head held high, she walked the familiar path towards the minister's office.

The bushy haired brunette found herself in front of the minister's office. She took in a few breaths. So far, no one has noticed her as of late. Hopefully, she'll get the minister alone right at this time. Finally composing herself, she brought her hand up and knocked on the door a few times before letting herself in.

As she entered Kingsley's office, she noticed that the minister of magic was not alone. He seemed to be talking to someone, whose back was facing her. All she could get was that the person was blond. Taking in Kingsley's facial expression, it seemed to be something serious.

When none of the two seemed to notice her presence in the room, she took it upon herself to make her presence known. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I could come back again later if you're…" she started to say. But whatever she was supposed to say was cut off when the two men turned their attention to her.

Her breath was caught as she came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. For a few minutes, the two of them seemed to be lost in each other's gaze. Hermione paled a little. Once she has mastered enough will power, she broke their eyes contact and shifted her gaze to Kingsley. "I… I," she stuttered but cleared her throat. "I could come back again later if you're busy."

Kingsley was about to say something when Malfoy beat him to it. "No it's fine. We were just finished," he said and gave Kingsley a nod. "I better get going then. We'll deal with the matter another time minister."

The minister of magic just nodded his head in agreement. "Very well Mr. Malfoy," he said. And with that, Draco Malfoy turned around ready to leave. Hermione watched him as he did so and she didn't miss him looking at her one last time before leaving the room.

Once the blond was out, Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She put a hand on her chest as she let herself calm down for a bit. Very much aware of the minister looking at her, she looked up and smiled at him weakly. "I'm quite fine," she said more so to reassure herself than him.

"Well I'm sure you are Hermione," he said in reply. "Now what do I owe this visit from you? Are you finally taking your office back?"

Hermione let out a laugh and shook her head. "As much as I did love working here, I think I'm good," she said politely. "I just came here to notify you about a mix up."

"What mix up?" Kingsley asked.

"It seemed like one of the files from the Auror Department was mixed into my pile," she replied while bringing out the said document.

Kingsley took it from her. He examined it and a frown graced his features. "There is the new training program for the Aurors in training," he said. "If these were given to the wrong hands…"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I just came here to report this incident," she said. "We have to make sure that this does not happen again."

"I'll make sure of that," he said in reply. "I'll have the messengers be evaluated and checked."

"Yes, I think that would be the most obvious thing to do," Hermione said in agreement. "Well, I guess my business here is done. It's nice seeing you again minister." She nodded her head at him before turning around ready to leave.

"Hermione," Kingsley called, stopping her from her tracks. She turned around and looked at him. He has a worried look on his face as he gazed at her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Hermione smiled a bit and nodded her head. "I think I would be," she said. "It really is nice seeing you again Kingsley. Maybe we could catch up sometime."

Kingsley nodded his head. "That would be great Hermione," he replied. "And it was lovely to see you again." And with that final goodbye, Hermione went out of the minister's office. She let out a soft sigh and leaned onto the door glad that that was over without so much complication… or so she thought.

"When did you return?" called a familiar voice.

The brunette let out a small gasp as she felt herself jump and in instinct grabbed her wand. She pointed it to where the voice came from. There on the side of the door, Draco Malfoy was leaning casually. The bushy haired brunette felt like someone has just splashed cold water on her. She just stood there, frozen with her wand out, looking at him.

"Are you going to answer or are you going to just stand there with your wand out like a statue?" he said when no reply from her came.

Hermione glared at him once she regained her composure. "Malfoy," she said in a neutral tone.

"Oh, are we back to last name basis then?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him. She placed her wand back to her pocket and straightened her back. She did not spare him another glance as she walked past him. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy grabbed her arm stopping her from her tracks. "When did you return?" he asked once more. He was looking at her intently, determined to know the answer.

The brunette frowned. She looked up at him. "I never left," she said as she wiggled free from his grasp.

"You owe me an explanation Granger," he said in a venomous voice which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt herself shiver as she took a step back away from him.

"I… I… I… do," she said stuttering again. She cleared her throat and looked at him. Her eyes were dead serious as she stared at him. Her brown eyes were met with his grey ones. She then summoned all her will power to take a step towards him. She brought her face near to his. "I do not owe you anything," she said in a dead serious tone. "Got that Malfoy?"

But before she could even do as much, she felt him grab her by her shoulders and push her to the wall. Next thing she knew he was kissing her hungrily. She tried to fight but as she did so, he only pressed his body towards her so more. He was stronger than her. She tried to wiggly away from him but to no avail, he would let her. Finally, he broke the kiss. "I never stopped thinking about you," he said in a soft whisper. It was so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. But once Hermione registered what happened between them, her right hand went up and she slapped him on the face. She then turned as quickly as she could and walked away from him. And as she does so, she could hear her heart beating as fast as it ever was in years. She ignored the fast beating of her heart as she found herself running as fast as she could into the fireplace in the ministry. Quickly, she flooed herself back to her home.

Once she was at the comfort of her own home, she catches her breath letting her heartbeat return to normal. She paced back and forth at the living room, collecting her mind. When she grew tired, she sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She then remembered Malfoy, asking for her explanation and he saying that he didn't stopped thinking about her. Just as soon as she thought of that, she felt hot tears on her cheeks.

An hour later, she finally stopped her moaning and decided that she probably should go over to the Potters or else Ginny might think something went wrong since she's been away for a while now. She grabbed her wand and casted a charm on her making sure that she didn't look like she just cried her heart out.

When she found herself standing in front of the Potters' living room a few minutes later and seeing her son rush over to her, all her worries come flying out the window. She smiled as she scooped the young blond into her arms. "Missed me Scorp dear?" she asked.

Scorpious giggled. He wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck. "Of course mummy," he said. He gave his mum a hug which the brunette returned before putting him back down. And just as she did so, Ginny entered the living room followed by little Lily. "Oh you're finally here Hermione," she said in greeting.

"Yeah. Sorry it took longer than I expected," Hermione said. "Scorpious didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "No don't worry. He wasn't any trouble at all," she said.

Hermione nodded her head. She then looked at Scorpious who was now talking to Lily. She smiled fondly at her child. She didn't notice that she was actually staring for quite a while now until Ginny broke her train of thoughts. "Hermione is something the matter?" the redhead asked.

The bushy haired brunette pursed her lips into a thin line. For a moment she contemplated in sharing to Ginny whatever she was thinking but in the end, she decided not to. She smiled timidly and nodded her head. "I'm fine Gin," she said, "Nothing to worry about."

"I know you 'Mione. Something is bothering you," replied the redhead. "Did the thing you need to take care of didn't go well?"

"It actually went pretty well," Hermione admitted a bit. "There was just a bit of some complications but it is fixed now." Hopefully… she added in her mind.

By the time the two were deep into conversation, the two kids have rushed to the playroom to join the other two boys. The two women shared tea as they continue to talk about almost anything under the sun. It was after all their favourite past time.

It was around 4 o'clock sharp that Hermione and Scorpious bid farewell to the Potters, but not before promising another play date which the kids themselves insisted upon. Hermione once more thanked Ginny, giving the redhead a quick hug before turning her attention to the kids whom she gave a kiss each. With Scorpious in hand, the two walked over to the fireplace and headed home.

Once they were finally in the safety of home, Scorpious let out a soft sleepy yawn. Hermione looked at her son and shook her head helplessly. It seemed like he has exhausted himself. She bent down and picked him up into her arms. Immediately, Scorpious put his arms around her neck and buried his head on the crook of it.

"Come one dear, you need a nap," she announced while walking over to Scorpious' room. She tucked the young blond in bed. "I'll wake you up in time for dinner," she whispered softly to the young boy who was slowly succumbing to sleep.

For a while, Hermione just stayed there. She sat at the side of his bed and just looking at him sleep. She watched his face, examining it. Before she knew it, a whole lot of emotions that she has buried deep down rushed over through her.

As she sat there looking at him, she could clearly see the resemblance he has with his father. His blond hair, pointed features and his eyes, his grey eyes. He looked like a miniature version of his father… Draco Malfoy.

She let out a soft sigh as she brushed a strand of Scorpious' hair away from his face. A lot of things came to mind… a lot of questions. But one question kept on repeating itself over and over. It was the one that she has always kept hidden inside of her. "Did I really make the right choice?" she asked herself out loud.

Her mind was clouded as she stared at the young blonde's sleeping figure. Her mind kept on traveling back to the past and into the present. Somehow she was thinking those what ifs. Alas growing tired of overthinking things, she shook her head. She gave Scorpious a kiss on the forehead before slowly standing up and retreating back to her study. She willed herself to do a few more work before making dinner.


	4. Surprise Visits

_**Hi there! So here is chapter three of Time Heals All Wounds. :)**__**And before I forgot... DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

><p><em>Time Heals All Wounds<em>

**Chapter 3: Surprise Visits**

Hermione was rushing back and forth from room to room in her current home while her son stood in the middle of the almost empty living room watching his mum scurry about the house. With his dragon on hand, the four year old smirked at his mother. It was as if he found it amusing.

An hour has passed and the young blond remained transfixed in his position. His amuse were long gone and now instead of a smirk that was gracing his handsome features, a scowl was in place. By this time, his bushy haired mother was checking each box in the house and making sure nothing important was left out. And in addition to it all, with all the worry that was building up in Hermione's head as she busied herself with moving to their new home, she has forgotten her son's presence.

The small child let out an exasperated sigh as he try to catch his mother's attention. Unfortunately for the young child, the brunette was too preoccupied to notice his presence. Scorpious, not used to being ignored scowled. He let out and angry huff and stomped his small feet. "Mom!" He whined. "I'm hungry."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned to Scorpious, her eyes wide. It was as if she just realized that she was not alone but was... And is still is with her four year old son. She immediately left the things she was fixing and went to Scorpious' side. "Oh dear, mummy is so sorry to have forgotten you like that," she said as soon as she saw the scowl plastered on her son's face. "Mum was just so busy. You know that we're moving to our new house next week and there's also the issue of the bookshop mummy is going to open."

Scorpious hugged his stuffed dragon. His scowl didn't leave his handsome little face. But even if that was the case, he still nodded his head in reply. "You're just too busy," he said. "You're not even sparing me some time today."

"I know baby," she replied. She looked at her child and the young blond stared right back at her. "Tell you what... How about we both grab lunch at your favorite Italian muggle restaurant?"

At the mention of it, Scorpious' grey eyes shone. Whatever hard feelings he was having for his mum immediately disappeared. His scowl was immediately replaced by a dazzling childish smile. He vigorously nodded his head in reply. "That sounds wonderful mum," he said excitedly. He hugged Hermione before rushing to his room so he could change into something presentable.

Hermione sighed as he watch her son return to his room to get changed. She stood up and looked around the mess in the room. Shaking her head, she too went to get ready. As she did so, she was already calculating the things that she needed to do. Between moving out of their old place to their new one and worrying about the shop, she doesn't have time to take care of Scorpious. She frowned at the thought of not being able to spend some time with her son. She let out a frustrated sigh. But before she could think things through, the young blond burst into her room presentably dressed. "I'm ready mum," he said in an energetic tone. "Come on."

Despite all the worries the brunette has at the time, just hearing her son be as energetic as he is takes all the worries away. She smiled down at her so and patted his head before finishing up. "Okay, okay. Mum's ready," she said which made the young child squeal in delight.

Moments later, the mother and son pair found themselves sitted at a table. Scorpious was munching happily at his spaghetti with meatballs while Hermione ate her meal timidly. She was deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to the little blond boy who was by now chattering about who knows what.

When Hermione finally snapped out of her daze, she was amazed that her son won't just stop talking. And in addition to that, he was talking so fast. That, she noted, he definitely got from her. She smiled a bit. "Hey, hey. Scorpious calm down," she said. "You're talking too fast. I can't even understand you."

Scorpious stopped his chattering instantly. He looked down at the remainder of his food. "Sorry," he said immediately. "But it wasn't like you were listening to what I was actually saying.

"Of course I was listening," Hermione said. "What made you think I wasn't listening to you?"

"You were wearing that far off look you always wear when you're deep in thought," Scorpious replied before taking another mouthful of spaghetti.

The brunette felt her blood flush onto her cheeks. She is both amazed and at the same time embarrassed that her son noticed such habits of hers. She let out a soft sigh before reaching out to him. "I'm sorry Scorp," she said. "I'm just stressed out. You know it's not easy to move."

Scorpious looked up at her for a few seconds before returning his gaze at his food. He took the last bite but didn't say anything else. His mother waited a few minutes for his reply. To no avail, he just shrugged his little shoulders and just kept looking down on his now empty plate.

Hermione looked at the young child's unbudging form. She let out a soft defeated sigh. "Tell you what," she started. "Since I am I'm no shape of taking care of you because mummy is so busy, I'll ask Harry and Ginny to look after you for a week."

At the mention of that, the young child looked up immediately. But instead of the happy smiling face his mother was expecting to show up, a scowl appeared on his handsome boyish face. "That's not what I want," he said.

"Then what is it you want dear?"

"You're just trying to get rid of me are you mum?" Scorpious said as his scowl deepened.

Hermione frowned. How could he think of something like that? He is her world right now. Whatever big step she is taking at the moment is mostly for him. She run a hand through her unruly hair, a tad bit frustrated. Collecting her thoughts, she looked at her son. "Whatever made you think like that baby?" She asked. "You know I love you the most and I would never do that."

"But," the young boy started. "You have a lot of work to do and I'm just getting in the way. That's why you want to get rid of me."

Hermione shook her head a bit. "Scorpious Hyperion," started using his full name. "Don't you for one second think that mummy is trying to get rid of you. Whatever mummy is doing right is all for you. It would only be for a few days. Just so I could finish up all the work and once the week is done I could spend as much time with you as you want okay?"

"What if you would realize that you like it better when I'm not here?" He asked in a sulking manner.

"Oh baby that would never ever happen," the brunette replied. "I love you so much to ever do such a thing."

Scorpious looked up at her. He examined her face looking for some evidence if she was lying. When he found none, he sighed in defeat. Slowly, he nodded his head. "You promise mummy?" He asked childishly.

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Of course I promise," she said in reply. "Now enough mopping around. How about we grab some ice cream before we head home?"

The young child's features immediately brightened at the mention of ice cream. He nodded his head excitedly which made Hermione laugh. She tried to calm him down as she paid their bill before they went out their way for desert.

When they got home, the first thing mother and son did was pack a week's worth of Scorpious' clothes. Scorpious run along the house packing a number of toys that he like. As he did so, Hermione went to her study and wrote a letter informing and asking Harry and Ginny if Scorpious could stay with them for a week.

Once they were done, Hermione had Scorpious' bag of clothes and his small bag of toys placed by the fireplace. She got the young blond to dress into comfortable presentable clothes. She sighed as she saw her son, and somehow she had second thoughts. But by now, she could not back out since Scorpious was finally over his insecurities and was now too excited.

She crouched down to Scorpious' level. Combing his silky blond hair with her hand, she smiled slightly. "I'll call you every time before dinner okay?" She said and received a nod in reply. "Behave while you're there. Don't give your aunt Ginny and uncle Harry a hard time okay?"

Scorpious frowned a bit. "I know mum. I'll be a good boy. Now can we please go now?" He asked starting to get irritated that his mother is delaying them.

"Oh honey," she started. "Can I just take back what I said about you staying with them for a week?"

"No mummy you can't," he replied. "Come on. I want to go to the Potters now. Please."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Oh alright," she said. She grabbed the bags and motioned for Scorpious to follow suit as she led the two of them to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she flooed them to the Potters residence.

When the two of them arrived at the Potters' living room, the first thing mother and son saw was Lily comfortably sitted by the couch. A handful of crayons were scattered around her and bunch of papers were on her side. "Aunt 'Mione, Scor," she said upon seeing them. She struggled to get up but once she did, she run up to Hermione and face the brunette a hug.

"Lily dear," Hermione said with a smile. She put the bags she was holding down before giving the young redhead a kiss on the forehead. "Where's your mummy?"

"Mum's at the kitchen," replied the little redhead before returning to her spot by the couch. She then looked at Scorpious hopefully. "Wanna draw with me?" She asked the young blond.

Scorpious looked up at Hermione as if asking for her permission. Hermione immediately caught on his looked and smiled in understanding. She nodded her head before leaving the two kids to their coloring materials. And just like what Lily told her, she found Ginny in the kitchen. "Sorry for the short notice Gin," Hermione said. "But I really need someone to look after Scorpious while I take care of things at home and at the shop."

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "I'm baking cookies. Lily requested them. Do you want some?" She asked as if she didn't hear what Hermione said at all. But when she saw the apologetic expression on Hermione's face she let out a sigh. "It's fine Hermione," she said finally. "The kids love it whenever Scorpious is here and he's not really much of a trouble."

"Are you sure Gin?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

"I'm sure 'Mione," the redhead replied with a nod. "And before you even say anything else, yes if there's any trouble I'll call or owl you immediately."

Hermione laughed at the last comment that Ginny made. She took a breath and tilted her head to the redhead's direction. "Well, I better go now or else I might not be able to leave and finish anything," the brunette said which made Ginny laugh this time. "Good luck with Scorp Gin and thanks."

Ginny led Hermione to the living room where they found Scorpious and Lily still drawing. The brunette crouched down to the young blonde's height. She once more have him her last reminders before she bid farewell to return home and try her best to finish all the work she has so she could spend enough time with her son.

It has been three days since Scorpious was left in the Potters' care. There were times that he was missing his mum and was feeling homesick but it was nothing that a call from his mum can cure. So, here is Ginevra Potter humming to herself as she cook lunch for her and the kids. She moved about the kitchen as jolly as she could even with all the mess that was around. James and Albus were both running around the house screaming in delight. Lily and Scorpious on the oh her hand were at the living room happily drawing.

James passed the two kids for the nth time followed by Albus who shortly stopped in front of Scorpious and Lily. "Come on guys," he said. "Join us. It's fun."

Scorpious turned his attention to Albus with a frown while Lily just ignored her brother. "I'm tired," he said. "Aren't you guys tired running around?"

Albus thought about it and was about to join them but then he heard his brother call him. "Albus come on!" James called from upstairs. "Leave them be. They're no fun like that."

Scorpious looked at Albus and shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention back to his paper and crayons. Albus let out a sigh before turning towards the stairs. "Coming!" He called out and went after his brother leaving Scorpious and Lily.

Lily hummed a lovely tune. She finished the rest of her drawing and examined her work of art. Smiling to herself, she then turned to her side. The redhead girl edged closer to the blond boy beside her and she shyly peaked on his drawing. Her childish eyes widened and a small gasp escape her lips. "That's pretty Scor!" She exclaimed.

Scorpious turned to Lily and smiled widely. "Mummy says I'm really good at drawing and coloring," he says proudly.

The young girl beside him admired his work as she now sat closer to him. They were both busy looking at the stunning piece of art when the fireplace roared to life. "Potter!" Called a male silky voice. "I think I need a break from..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two kids in the living room.

Scorpious sat up straighter than ever when an unknown man flooed and appeared in his uncle Harry's fireplace. He was ready to call his aunt Ginny's attention when Lily bolted up and hug the blond man. "Uncle Draco!" She said. Moments later, two sets of scrambling feet can be heard coming down the stairs and James and Albus came into view. They both threw themselves at Draco.

Scorpious scowled a bit. He stood up and looked at the scene in front of him. He hated it when he was left out. Finally, as if hearing the young boy's thoughts, Draco turned his attention to him while the Potter kids run off to the other room which left Scorpious and Draco standing there just looking at each other. The young blond had his face still adorned by his scowl.

Upon seeing the young blond, Draco was taken aback, the young boy was like a younger version of him. He frowned at the thought but he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but whatever it is that he was about to say was cut off.

"Draco!" Ginny said in greeting when she entered the living room

Draco turned his attention from Scorpious to Ginny. He smirked at her. "You seemed so surprised to see me today," he said, and added a bit jokingly, "Never knew you had another kid. And his blond. Did you happen to cheat on Potter?"

"I just didn't expect you to come today," she said in reply. "Just to make things clear... He's not mine. Scorpious' a family friend's son."

Draco nodded his head. He then went to sit on the couch. All the while, Scorpious was looking at him. Gone was the child's scowl but it was now replaced by a curious light in his eyes. For a whole, there was silence in the air except for the jolly banter from the three Potter kids coming from the other room. Scorpious let out a dramatic sigh before going beside Ginny. He tugged onto her shirt a bit.

The redhead looked at Scorpious then at Draco. Letting out a sigh of her own, she frowned a bit. "Well, Scorpious that's Draco Malfoy," Ginny said pointing at the older blond while she introduced the two. "Draco... This is Scorpious."

Once more Scorpious looked at Draco Malfoy. The two of them shared eye contact. The same shade of grey stare at each other. Slowly, the young boy walked over to the older blond. He then brought up his right hand. "It's night to meet you Mr. Malfoy," he said quite unsurely.

Draco looked over to Ginny for a moment and raised an eyebrow before taking it into his own and shook it. "Nice meeting you too," he said. "You can call me Uncle Draco. Seeing that the Potter kids call me that."

In reply, Scorpious nodded his head. He then turned around after and rushed off to where the other kids were. The two adult watched the child run off and once Scorpious was out of sight, Draco turned his attention to Ginny. "Seriously Gin," he said in a playful manner. "Quit acting so surprised. It's not like I haven't done this before. Careful I might think you're actually keeping something from me."

Ginny frowned at that. It was after all true. She is keeping something from him. After a while, the redhead sighed. She forced a smile and shook her head. "You're nuts Draco and just so you know my husband isn't home right now," Ginny said.

"Isn't it his day off today?" Draco wondered. "His not even called in the office right now."

"His helping a friend move in," she said simply before turning around. She then returned back to the kitchen where she was finishing preparing lunch. She didn't careless that in the process she left Draco Malfoy in her living room just sitting there. She just hoped with all her might that he would actually leave.

But to no avail, Draco followed her to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple by the counter and watched Ginny move about. He just looked at the apple as if admiring it for a few minutes. "So... Is this friend happen to be someone called Hermione Granger?" He asked before taking a bite on the apple.

Ginny tensed a bit. She was contemplating on denying it but what was the use of it? He would have found out about it one way or the other. And she figured that they have kept a lot from him already. She let out a sigh before nodding her head. "Yes it's Hermione," she said confirming his guess.

"When are you guys going to tell me that you guys have contact with her?" Draco asked a bit annoyed.

"We wanted to Draco but Hermione asked us not to," Ginny said. "We don't actually want to get in between the two of you. Just, wait until Hermione's ready to talk."

"That's just what I have been doing this last four years Ginny and she never once spared me a moment to even explain herself," he said dramatically.

"How about you try to stay out of her way for a whole longer?" The redhead said. "And don't be a slytherin with this. I'll try to talk her into talking to you."

Draco was about to say something witty but then he was cut off by the four kids. They all rushed into the room and run to Draco and Hermione. The boys seemed to be excited which made Draco raise his eyebrow at them. "Can we play on the brooms?" Albus asked. "Uncle Draco can watch us. He can also play with us."

"Yeah, uncle Draco is so much fun to play with," James seconded.

Ginny sighed. She nodded her head in defeat. She was about ready to kick all of them out of her kitchen but stopped herself. She turned to Draco and looked at him pointedly. "Malfoy, you better take care of the kids. If I see one hair out of place, I'll hex you," he redhead threatened. "And look after Scorpious. I don't want to see that kid get hurt while he's under my care."

Draco raised a hand in the air and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said with a smirk. He then followed the kids to the backyard. He helped them into their little brooms. Even Lily joined them. Once all were secured and up in the air, Draco then borrowed one of Harry's broom and joined the kids there.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>BTW. Thanks to MsCalypso for reviewing my fanfic. Thanks for commending my writing style. Hopefully I can continue to hold your attention with my fanfic. Although I'm a tad bit unsure myself. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this fic and that I do not seriously disappoint you. :)<span>**_

_**To all the other readers. I hope you enjoy the fic! :) Please leave a review/favorite/follow. Thanks! **_


	5. Don't Tell Hermione

**Time Heals All Wounds**

**Chapter 4: Don't Tell Hermione**

The kids happily lounged at the playroom with Draco Malfoy. They were now quietly watching the telly. Their energies were a bit low having been consumed them that afternoon running around and bossing their Uncle Draco. The two Potter boys were both comfortably seated on the soft cushions on the floor while Lily, Scorpious and Draco settled themselves on the couch.

Scorpious sat next to Draco. The young lad seemed to like his company the best. At the moment, the young blond was dozing off. His head was swaying from side to side as he tried to fight his sleepy state. It seemed that he has exhausted himself that much. The young lad wasn't able to get his usual afternoon nap. He was overwhelmed with all the fun stuff that happened since Draco's arrival that sleep wasn't in his list of priorities that afternoon. On his side, the odler blond was already fast asleep, probably taking a nap before dinner.

The room was engulfed with a comfortable silence except for the jolly sounds coming from the telly. The only ones who were enthusiastically watching were James and Albus. Lily on the other hand, like Scorpious, was starting to drift into sleep. Minutes passed as they stayed like that. By now, Scorpious finally succumbed to sleep. The young blond was comfortably leaning on Draco Malfoy who was sitting next to him.

Draco, having been in the Auror department for the past years, suddenly snapped his eyes open when he heard a creak from the door. He sat slightly upright as his eyes shifted to the door. His features relaxed when he saw that it was only Harry. And suddenly, he was aware of the pressure on his right side as if someone was leaning onto him. He looked to his side and sure enough saw Scorpious fast asleep. At first he was shocked but slowly his features shifted to concern. He patted the young blonde's head but of course careful not to wake him up. In return, Scorpious snuggled to him.

Draco was broken from his reverie when he heard a cough. He looked at the direction where it came from and found Harry still standing by the door. The brunette was looking at him and Scorpious with a look that he could not comprehend. But before he could make a comment on that one, he was interrupted by the two Potter lads who seemed to have noticed their father's presence. The youngsters' squeal of delight awoken little Lily but thankfully, Scorpious remained asleep.

Harry's gaze shifted from Draco and Scorpious to his children. Immediately, his clouded expression left his face and was then replaced by his usual carefree smile. He picked up his daughter who was still a bit sleepy and gave his two boys a pat on their heads. "How's your day?" he asked in a greeting. The two boys immediately went on the things that happened that morning, while Lily just buried her face on the crook of her father's neck.

James and Albus were both so excited to tell Harry everything that as they did that they could not help it their voices were getting louder. As their excitement grew, their voices grew louder as well. It came to a point where Scorpious started to stir. Feeling Scorpious move on his side, Draco's attention was brought to the young child. And somehow, he got the feeling of not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleep. He didn't seem to understand his feelings toward the boy, but he just feels like he wants to protect him. With that, he shot a glare at Harry and cleared his throat as his way of catching the other man's attention. When Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow questioning his interruption, he motioned to Scorpious' sleeping figure beside him. "I think it's best if we don't wake this guy up," he said in an almost as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh yeah," Harry said in reply as if remembering something important. "I remember He… er… I mean, his mother mention about Scorpious being hard to deal with when he is suddenly awakened."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry. He didn't miss that the brunette stuttered just then. Thinking that it was just nothing important, he shrugged his shoulders. "It's best to tuck him in bed do you think?" he suggested.

"I reckon it is," Harry replied. He combed his messy hair with his free hand and nodded his head. "Well, I'll take care of him then."

In response, Draco shook his head surprising both Harry and himself. He just could not seem to help it. He is just so attached to the young boy. It even scares him a little because he could not seem to comprehend where it was all coming from. "I'll take him myself," he finally said. "Somehow, I just felt like doing it."

Harry hesitated for a moment. He was inwardly battling with himself whether to let him or not. But in the end, he let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. It would be suspicious if he would not agree. Besides, Draco would only deliver him to the guest room. It was not like he was telling him about Scorpious' parentage right? "We gave him the guest room to stay in," he simply said to Draco who just nodded his head in reply.

Carefully Draco untangled himself from Scorpious' hold. He then picked the young child up once he was free. Thankfully the young child did not wake up through the whole ordeal. It seemed that Scorpious was a heavy sleeper. Once he was finally settled in bed, Draco took his time to examine Scorpious carefully. He truly do resemblre him specially when he was a child such as Scorpious. The older blond chuckled at the thought. Thinking back, his mother used to say that when he was still a child, he too was a heavy sleeper. Not only that, but he too gets all cranky and hard to deal with when suddenly awakened.

He was then brought back to reality when a soft knock came from the door. He shifted his eyes from Scorpious to the door. Harry was standing there looking at him. "Ginny said dinner is ready," he said.

Draco nodded his head. He look at Scorpious' sleeping figure once more and patted his head before following Harry to the dining room. Both were silent on the way down. And somehow it wasn't the usual comfortable silence that they have grown to fall into. The silence was uneasy that it somehow feels like they were back to their Hogwarts days. The blond frowned at the thought. He looked at Harry and his frown deepened. He was once more wearing that unreadable expression. Deciding that it was suspicious, Draco cleared his throat and as casually as he could, he said. "So how's Hermione doing?"

"Herm – Hermione?" Harry startled, stuttered. He was contemplating of telling him that he doesn't know what he was talking about. He suddenly felt uneasy.

"No use denying Harry," Draco said in a lazy voice. "Gin already told me that you helped her move in."

Harry let out a defeated sigh. "She's doing fine. No need to worry about her," he said in a serious tone.

"Why is it you and your wide refuses to tell me any more about her?" Draco asked. "Can't you tell me anything else besides she's fine?"

"I honestly want to tell you as much as I can mate," Harry said truthfully. "But's it's not my place. And this is actually so much more complicated than you think."

"What exactly are you guys keeping from me?" Draco asked irritated.

The two men were preoccupied with their talk that they have not noticed that they have arrived in the dining room. Harry looked at Draco and he simply shook his head in reply before taking his seat next to his wife.

Draco scowled at that. What he hates the most is being kept in the dark. Right now, he was being deprived with answers. He looked at Ginny and the three Potters kids before taking a seat. Throughout dinner, Draco remained quiet except when he was spoken to or whenever he felt like commenting here and there.

Once dinner was over, the blond excused himself and took the floo network to get home. Harry and Ginny watched him leave. Once he was gone, husband and wife tucked their children in their beds. They made sure that the kids were finally settled in bed and asleep before they themselves prepared for bed.

"What are we going to do with Draco and Scorpious?" Ginny asked Harry breaking their silence.

Harry looked at Ginny. He wore a trouble expression as he did so. He let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned on the headboard of their bed. "I really don't know the answer to that Gin," he said truthfully. "Do you think we should tell Hermione that Scorpious met Draco?"

"Are you barking mad?" Ginny asked. "She might get furious with the two of us."

"Well there's that but what do you suppose we do?" Harry said a bit irritated. "Draco's alredy asking questions about Hermione you know. And judging by what I saw a while ago, he seemed to have become close to Scorpious."

The redhead let out a frustrated sigh. She put down her hair brush and went to her side of the bed. Lying down, she looked up at the ceiling. "You haven't seen the half of it," she said to Harry who looked at her confused. "Scorpious has taken a liking to him alright. He practically was following Draco around."

"That's going to be a problem then," he replied.

"What do you reckon we should do?" his wife asked.

"Telling Hermione about it at the moment is not an option for us," Harry said cautiously. "Then, for now let's keep it from her." Immediately, Ginny looked at Harry. She doesn't know if it would work out. Their situation right now is very hard. They were after all in the middle of their two friends. Keeping things might not have been the best idea to do but they have no choice.

After a while, Ginny let out a defeated sigh. She nodded her head and moved closer to her husband. She wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him. "I understand," she said. "But we probably should talk to the kids especially Scorpious about the matter don't you think?"

"Yeah, we probably should," Harry said. He then turned to the redhead and smiled slightly. He then leaned forward and kiss her at first on the forehead and then full on her lips. "Let's worry about this tomorrow. For now let's sleep."

"You're right," Ginny said and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night love."

The next day, Harry and Ginny both woke up early. They were discussing how they were going to ask the kids to keep quiet about Draco to Hermione while they were making breakfast. Of course it would be easier to talk to their kids about it because they already had this talk. Scorpious was their problem at the moment. They talked in hushed voices, careful if one of the kids woke up that early. And it was a good thing after all. Not long after they were making breakfast, they heard a small pair of footsteps approaching the kitchen. The two adults abruptly stopped talking and looked at the door. Seconds later, Scorpious appeared.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks when they saw the young blond enter the room. Of course, seeing that Scorpious was still half asleep the young lad didn't notice the exchange between the two adults. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny beat him to it. The redhead went to Scorpious' side and crouched down to his height. "Good morning Scorpious dear," she said in a bright voice. "Why are you up this early?"

"Morning Aunt Gin," Scorpious replied in a sleepy voice. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before settling himself on a chair by the counter. "I'm hungry Aunt Gin."

"That's because you went straight to bed last night without supper," Harry said as he ruffled the young boy's silky blond hair.

The young boy frowned when Harry did that. He moved his head away from the brunette's reach. "Uncle Harry," he said in protest which made Harry chuckle. "Can I just please have my breakfast now?"

On cue, Ginny appeared and placed a plate in front of Scorpious. It was filled with pancake and bacons. The young boy's frown immediately left him and was replaced by a look of satisfaction. "Thank you Aunt Gin," he said thanking Ginny for the breakfast before digging in.

Harry smiled down at Scorpious as he watched the young boy eat before he returned in helping his wife make breakfast. It wasn't that long when they finished cooking. Harry volunteered to wash the pans while Ginny was getting the table ready leaving Harry with Scorpious at the kitchen.

Scorpious who was almost done with his food watched Harry clean the pans with curiosity. He just finds it interesting how even if his uncle was a wizard he prefers to do as much as he could himself just like his mum. "Uncle Harry," he said after a while which caught the older man's attention. "How's mum dong? She didn't call last night you see."

The brunette looked at Scorpious for a moment before returning to the pans he was cleaning. "Your mum is alright Scorpious. She's just so busy right now," Harry said in a reassuring tone.

"But she forgot to call me. She said that she'll call me every day," Scorpious whined. "Mum forgot about me."

"That's not true Scorpious," Harry said. He has finally stopped washing seeing that his nephew needed someone to talk to at the moment. He washed his hands before cautiously going to Scoprious' side. "Your mum would not forget about you. She loves you so much. You're the most important person to her you know?"

Scorpious looked at his uncle. His silver grey eyes were clouded with unshed tears. "I… I miss my mummy," he said finally.

"She misses you too Scorpious," Harry said.

"Re-really?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, really," Harry said as he patted the blonde's head. "In fact, the first thing she asked me yesterday was you Scorpious. Come on cheer up now."

Scorpious frowned a bit as he looked down. "You're not only saying that to make me feel better are you now Uncle Harry?" he asked.

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. "Of course not, it's the truth Scorpious," he said. "Besides no need to worry, a few more days and you'll be able to see your mum again."

That made Scorpious look at Harry. And as if it was the only reassurance that he needed, he let out a childish smile and nodded his head. He returned his attention to his food and started finishing the rest. Harry, seeing that Scorpious was now feeling better, returned to the remaining pans that he need to take care of.

Moments later, James, Albus and Lily were finally awake. The whole Potter family together with Scorpious sat at the dining table. They were eating breakfast together (in Scorpious' case dessert). They were happily eating in silence for a while before Albus broke it. "Dad, when do you think Uncle Draco would visit again?" he asked curiously.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. The three other kids seemed to have stopped eating and turned their attention to the two adults as well. Harry cleared his throat while Ginny put her spoon and fork down on her plate. "You know your Uncle Draco. He just comes and goes whenever he pleases," Harry said which made Albus look down on his food.

The other kids seemed to have been as unsatisfied as Albus were with Harry's reply but just like Albus, they didn't protest. They all looked down on their food once more and begun eating. "How come you guys never mentioned you got a cool uncle?" Scorpious asked James who was sitting next to him curiously. The young blonde tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible so that the two adults would not hear it but unfortunately, Harry heard it. James looked at his side to his father for help while the others continued to eat oblivious of the exchange.

"Er. It's actually our doing Scorp," Harry said. He paused for a while as if waiting for the young child's outburst. But Scorpious just looked at him confused. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "We made them promise not to tell you and Hermione."

"Why?" came the curious question of the blond boy.

"It's a bit complicated Scorpious dear," Ginny said in a soft voice when she noticed the three boys talking.

"You see Draco and your mum… Er. Let's just say that they don't get along well," Harry added quickly when he saw Scorpious frown a bit.

"But how come?" Scorpious asked not really getting it. "I mean Uncle Draco isn't that bad. I kinda like him."

"That's what we said to mum and dad the first time they mentioned this to us," James said. Albus and Lily who also took noticed of the conversation nodded their head in agreement with James. "But they said if Aunt 'Mione knew about Uncle Draco coming every now and then then she wouldn't let you come over."

"Yeah, we don't really understand why they have to keep it from Aunt 'Mione," Albus said after James which made their parents sigh.

"You guys are still too young to understand," Ginny said in a motherly tone to calm the kids down.

"Does that mean I can't tell mummy all about Uncle Draco?" the young blond asked in a sad voice.

"For now Scorpious," Harry said in a kind voice.

Scorpious looked down at his half-eaten pudding and frowned deeply. He tried to understand it all. After a while he looked up at Harry and Ginny once more. "If I don't tell mum," he said cautiously. "Then I could play with Uncle Draco again?"

"Well yeah, I guess," Harry said.

"I won't tell mummy then," Scorpious beemed. "I want to be able to play with Uncle Draco."


	6. Confrontations

_**So... here is Chapter 5! I hope you guys would like it! :)  
>DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER<strong>_

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

For the past few days, Draco Malfoy found himself always going to the Potters place whenever he has free time. Harry and Ginny seemed to question his unusual daily visits. But whenever they point it out to him, he would just shrug his shoulders and tell them that he had nothing important to do. That of course was all a lie.

The simple excuse that he would tell Harry and Ginny was more for himself. It was more to reassure himself that he was just bored. But the truth is, he just really want to see Scorpious. He was after all too stubborn to admit to himself that the young lad had grown closer to him with only a day's time.

"Uncle Draco, Uncle Draco," Scorpious said excitedly when Draco came over dinner. The young blond hugged Draco's leg as he beamed over him. Draco smiled in return and bent down to hug him as well.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked once the young child let him go.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you Uncle Draco," Scorpious said.

The older lad looked at Scorpious sceptically. He found it weird that the young child was so bloody bright. He groaned after a while and nodded his head. They then went their way to the dining room where a small feast was awaiting them.

Draco's eyes widened. He was a bit surprised at such a menu that evening. A frown escaped his lips as he tried to think of what occasion was there that night. In turn, he just looked at Harry and Ginny. "What's the occasion?" he asked in his usual silky voice.

"Er… It's actually for Scorpious," Harry said in a sheepish voice.

Draco turned from Harry to Scorpious. The young child just stood there smiling as he talked around with the other three kids. But when Scorpious noticed that he was staring at him, the young blond turned his attention to him. He then let out a childish smile. "Is it your birthday?" Draco asked.

Scoprious titled his head to the side. After a moment he shook his head. "Nope," he said finally.

"It's more like a celebration for him because his mother won't be that busy and he's going back home," Ginny said seeing the confusion on Draco's face.

"Yup! Mum sent an owl saying she'll pick me up first thing tomorrow morning," Scorpious said excitedly. "And I really did miss mum."

Draco fell silent after hearing them. He let the news sink in him since he could not believe it. After all, he has become so attached to the young boy. Of course he was already anticipating it since he knew that Scorpious was only staying with the Potters for a couple of days. But when it was already happening, he just didn't know what to feel.

He then cleared throat and composed himself. He put up a smile and bent down to Scoprious' height. "Well, isn't that great?" he said in a normal voice.

"Shall we have dinner then?" Ginny said. She then let them settle themselves around the table and allow them all to get servings of food themselves.

Later that night when they have finished supper, Draco did not immediately go home. It was partially because Harry invited him to have a few shots of whiskey and not to mention that Scorpious asked him if he could read a story to him before bed. Of course, the reason that he stayed was more because of the latter. But then again, the idea of firewhiskey was not bad at the moment especially since he really need a good load of alcohol.

Draco then volunteered to help Scorpious get ready for bed much to Harry and Ginny's surprise. The two Potters hesitated at first telling him that they could do it themselves. But even then, Draco kept on insisting. In the end, Harry and Ginny left him alone with Scorpious, who was quite pleased.

Once the young lad was finally clean and in his pyjamas, Draco helped him settle down on the bed. He took the book that Scorpious picked and started reading it to the child. Immediately, Scorpious felt his eyes start to become heavy. He let out a soft yawn and shifted to his side so that he was facing where Draco was seated. "Uncle Draco," he called which made the older blond stop reading.

Draco brought the book slightly down so he could look at Scorpious. He raised an eyebrow at him and let out a soft sigh. "Hmmm?"

"If I have a father," Scorpious begun. His voice was a little sleepy but he was looking straight at Draco. "I wish he was you."

Draco swore that he felt his heart tug at the young lad's words. Here was a young boy whom he just knew for a couple of days. But the same young boy is already wishing that he was his father. He would not say it out loud but Scorpious' words just warm his heart. He smiled slightly and patted the young blond's head. "That's very nice of you to say Scorpious, but what do you think your parents would say if they heard you say that?" he said in a kind voice.

Scorpious shook his head. "I only have a mum," he said finally.

"Oh," Draco said a bit taken aback. He placed the book on his lap and stared at it. He didn't really know what to do at situations such as this. He felt kind of awkward after that. To make matter worse, Scorpious spoke once more. "Can you be my dad instead?" Scorpious asked in such innocence that which only a child could possess.

"Er… Scorpious… Er… I would love to," Draco said quite unsure. Scorpious on the other hand broke into a grin. Draco let out a sigh and shook his head. "But it doesn't work that way."

"But…" Scorpious said with a frown.

"How do you think your mum would feel if you told her that a complete stranger that you have taken a liking suddenly agreed to be your father?" he asked simply.

Scorpious' frown deepened. He sat up on his bed and looked at Draco. "I… I don't know," he said finally.

"She might think that she's not enough for you," Draco said finally. "And that you're not satisfied with only her."

"I love mummy the most in the world! And I love how it's always been the two of us," Scorpious said. His eyes were wide with horror hearing what Draco said. But after a while, he looked down and started to fidget with his blanket. "But, I've always wondered how it would feel to have a dad."

Draco looked down at Scorpious. Somehow he understands how he felt. Of course, unlike Scorpious, he grew up with his father. But sometimes it felt like not having one at all. "Don't be sad," he said after a while. "Besides, even if you don't have a dad, you have me and Uncle Harry right?"

"But you guys are just my Uncles," Scorpious said. "And we're not even related at all."

"Well, even if that's the case… we're still as good as father figures to you right? And even if we're not related, we still love you," Draco said trying to cheer up the young child. Although, he was a bit taken aback by himself as he realized what he just said to Scorpious.

"I guess you're right," Scorpious said. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. He then went to lie down on this bed. "I just wished mum would tell me anything about my dad."

"How about you ask her?" Draco suggested.

"I tried once and it only upset her," the young child said in a sad voice.

Once more silence fell between the two of them. Draco found himself unable to say anything smart to comfort the young child. He mentally scolded himself for being useless at times such as this. In the end, he cleared his throat and gave Scorpious a small smile. "How about let's go on with the story so you can go to sleep?" he suggested as a way to divert the young child's attention.

The young blond nodded his head slowly. It was as ig he was reluctant to do so. But nonetheless, he settled on his bed as comfortably as he could. Draco then helped him pull up the young child's blanket. When finally Scorpious was all settled, Draco continued with the book. And not long after, the young boy finally fell asleep.

Seeing that Scorpious has finally dozed off, Draco let out a soft sigh escape his lips. He closed the book that he was previously reading and placed it on the night stand. After which, he took a few moments to look at Scorpious' sleeping face. He then uncharacteristically bent down and kissed the top of Scorpious' forehead before leaving the room and joining Harry downstairs for that promised firewhiskey.

o.O.O.o

Hermione Jean Granger found herself once more in the Ministry of Magic. Her lips were in a thin line as she clutched her bag which is of course enchanted to hold as many things as possible. She was clearly annoyed that instead of her picking her son right at this time, she was here instead.

It was frustrating for her part that the Ministry does not seem to accept her resignation that she has sent a few days ago. They kept on insisting for her to think things through. But of course she has already thought all about it. And that's why she is here now… to personally hand in her resignation so they could not stop her any longer.

She took the lift to her department's level. Once there, she walked through the familiar corridor and to her head of department office. The brunette knocked three times and mentally said a thank you when she found an elderly witch seated there going over some notes. When she heard the door opened, she looked up. Her blue eyes widened seeing Hermione standing there. "Ms. Granger!" she said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't you receive my owl Mrs. Flitcher?" Hermione asked in a cool manner.

"I… might have missed it," Mrs. Flitcher said in a high pitched voice.

Hermione let out a sigh and just shook her head. She then turned her attention to her bag and rummaged through it. It took a few seconds before she produced the folder that has her resignation forms and letter. "I've actually just came in to hand these over personally," she said as she placed the folder in front of the elder witch's table.

Mrs. Flitcher opened her mouth to argue but Hermione beat her to it. The brunette brought her hand up and shook her head. "I'm sorry but nothing can stop me with this decision," she said. "It was nice working with you Mrs. Flitcher." And with that, she turned around and left the office without as much as turning back.

The brunette's spirit seemed to lift after that. Her mouth wasn't in a think line anymore. In addition to it, she seemed like her jolly self again. She reached the lift and was thankful that it was empty. But unfortunately it didn't remain empty for a while because on the next level, which was the Auror's department, it was none-other-than Draci Malfoy who joined her.

Immediately, Hermione felt her heart beat fast and she looked down at her feet. It was as if she suddenly found the ground so interesting. Personally, she never understood why she has never graduated with this whenever it comes to Draco. For a moment, she was lost in her own thoughts until she noticed that someone was looking at her.

Gathering her courage, she tried to take a peak on her side. Sure enough, she found Draco watching her unblinkingly. It was kind of unnerving that she wasn't about to stop herself from saying, "What do you think you're staring at," before she could think about it.

Instead of a snide comment that she was expecting from Draco to come, she was met with silence. Draco just let out a small smirk at her direction. Hermione frowned when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything. She glared at him before looking away from the blond. And once she did, it make Draco smirk some more. "You never did changed you know," he said in his usual cool voice which sent the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand.

"Well you're wrong," Hermione said defiantly without looking at him.

"You're stubborn as ever," Draco drawled as if enjoying himself.

"What do you want anyway? Go bother someone else."

Draco smirk some more. "What do I want?" Well that would be interesting… How about an explanation for the past four years?" he said in a dangerously calm voice. "About bothering someone else, well, you and I are the only ones here in the lift right now."

Hermione's frown deepened. She didn't like the situation at the moment. After all for four years, this has been the one that she was trying so hard to avoid. "I told you already haven't I?" she said in a shaky voice. It was as if she was just trying to keep herself together. "I don't owe you anything Malfoy. Whatever that was four years ago was just a mistake in my part."

This time it was Draco's turn to frown. He would not just accept such a thing like that. They were, after all, happy at that time. Whatever it was between them was not a mistake. No matter how much she would say that it was, he would not just agree with it. He walked that short distance between him and Hermione until he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and made her look at him fully. "Don't give me that crap," he almost shouted at her that she cringed beneath him.

"If you can't accept the truth then it's not my problem," Hermione said quietly.

"Between you and I," Draco said in a venomous voice. "It seemed that it's you who is hiding between lies."

Hermione looked away from him. She shifted her gaze to the side. She was determined not to look at him. She remained silent after that, not giving him anything else.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at her once more but the brunette remained defiant. He frowned and shook his head. Slowly, he let her go and moved back to where he was standing before he lost his cool. "Suit yourself then," he said finally. "but I happened to know that there's more to this than you are actually telling me."

With Draco's comment, Hermione was tempted to turn around and say something smart. But before she could do it, the lift finally came to a halt at the Atrium. She let out a sigh of relief. Before she could as much as take a step out of the lift, Draco once more opened his mouth. "Besides, I'm still friends with the Potter. Maybe I could squeeze some details from them."

Hermione whirled around. Her eyes were wide with shock. And seeing the brunette's expression, Draco smirked in triumph. He cocked his head to the side before passing her and going over to the fireplaces leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake.

Even before the full blast of Draco's words sink into Hermione, Draco wasn't there anymore. She felt feverish at the moment. Hermione's blood rushed on her cheeks. She was blushing, furiously at that. She let out a soft huffed before rushing on her own as well.

But once the rage from her embarrassment left her, it was then replaced with fear. For what it was worth, Draco was right. She was keeping something from him. And it wasn't as shallow as just suddenly severing things because she just feels like it. She was after all keeping so much more from him. It was deeper than that because once Draco finds out, she wasn't even sure if he would ever forgive her.

o.O.O.o

_Hermione stared down in horror. Her face was so pale that it looked like all the blood in her veins left her. She shook her head. "No, no, no," she kept on muttering. "It can't be. It can't be. We were always careful." She kept on muttering to herself over and over. It was as if she could not accept reality. And frankly right now, she really can't._

_In front of her lay a pregnancy test, it was showing her two red lines… she is pregnant. She paced in her bedroom back and forth not knowing what to do. She was disoriented. When she finally gathered her thought, she then grabbed her wand and apparated into the only place she could think of. _

_She found herself in the Potter's home, seeking once more Ginny for comfort. And once the redhead saw her distraught friend, she flicked her want to make some tea and pulled the brunette towards the couch. She listened as Hermione once more poured her heart out to her. And after the brunette finished, she took her hand rubbing it to sooth her. "I would say congratulations," Ginny said. "But, what are you doing to do about this?" _

"_I'll keep it of course," Hermione replied. She brought her hand to her stomach and sighed for a bit. Thanks to Ginny she was finally calm and thinking straight._

"_Are you going to tell him then?" Ginny asked. "He would want to know. Besides, I think he'll make a good father."_

_Hermione shook her head sadly. "I don't know Gin," she said. "We've only tried dating for five months."_

_Ginny let out a sigh and looked at the brunette. "I know. But he loves you and he'll love the baby."_

"_You don't know that," she said. "We're not that far into our relationship to talk about these kinds of things. He… I don't think he would want a child."_

"_What are you saying? Of course he would want one!"_

"_No Ginny, he doesn't. He said so himself," Hermione replied. "I-If he knew… he might ask me not to keep it. I won't tell him."_

_Ginny shook her head and looked at Hermione. After a few minutes, she sighed in defeat. "I think you need to think about it some more before you do something you'll regret." Ginny finally declared. "Go home Hermione. Rest."_

_Hermione thought about it. She then looked at her friend and nodded her head seeing that she is quite right. This is such a big deal and she needs to think more closely on what to do. She stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you for listening Ginny," she said. "And please, don't tell anyone."_

_Ginny smiled as she hugged the brunette back. "You're welcome. As always, your secret is safe with me," she said. "I do hope you make the right choice."_

_A week later, the bushy haired brunette found herself in her boyfriend's apartment. She was lying comfortably on his bed while they were watching a movie she has picked. To say the least, she wasn't paying much attention to the movie. Her mind was moving back to the talk she had with Ginny. Maybe she was right. Maybe he would be a great father to her child._

_But then in the back of her mind, there was this fear. The fear that he would not want the child. The feat that he would ask her for an abortion. She looked up at him and before she knew it, fear won her over. She shakily sat up and looked at him. "Draco, we need to talk," she said._

_Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, looked up at her and smiled slightly. Oh how that smile could melt her heart. But was it enough to admit to herself that she love him? Does she really love him? Is that smile enough to melt her fear? "What is it?" he asked softly the she almost lost her nerve._

_Hermione looked away from him. "This… this has to stop," she finally said which made the blond wizard beside her sat up in alarm._

"_Did… Did I do anything wrong?" he asked._

"_No. It's me," she said. "I'm sorry but I can't continue to lie to myself. I… I still love Ron." (Another lie)_

_Draco looked up and shook his head. "You're lying. Now tell me what's really the matter?"_

_She mastered all the courage she ever has and looked at him straight in the eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry," was all she said before running of. Draco immediately stood up and run after her but before he could catch up to her, she has already apparated._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There goes the fifth chapter everyone! What do you think? Care to leave reviews? Anyone? :) I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon! :)<strong>_

_**~SilentVisionary**_


	7. Diagon Alley Encounters

_**So here is Chapter 6 as a Christmas present to my followers. Hehehe. :) I hope that you guys would like it! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley Encounters**

Few minutes after her confrontation with Draco, Hermione found herself standing in front of the Potters' house and ringing their doorbell as if a stranger. Her face was red all over as she waited for either Harry or Ginny to open the door for her. She hoped against all odds that it wasn't one of the kids who would answer the door. Because at that moment, she is seething in embarassment and rage that she just want to blame somebody else for the situation that she was in even though deep down she knows that it was entirely her fault.

The brunette was deep in thought as she run over her head different scenarios in which Malfoy would finally learn the truth. Then there's the issue about Scorpious as well. What if her own son would hate her for keeping him from his own father? As she thought about the mess she was in, the scenarios she was thinking took into darker turns. She was then brought back to reality when she heard hurrying footsteps from the other side and the next thing she knew she was face to face with Ginny.

The redhead was shocked to see Hermione standing there. After all, the brunette always takes the floo. But she got over the shock immediately and was smiling at Hermione. "Mione! I thought you're someone else," she said in a cheerful manner. "Come in. Scorpious would be delighted."

Hermione stood there at first as if lost. But once she got over the mention of her son's name, she stood up straighter and looked at Ginny with an accusing stare. All the rage that she has come back and before she could stop herself, she was throwing accusations at her friend.

"You!" She bellowed. Her face was as red as tomato. "I trusted you! But you told him!"

Ginny's eyes widened with surprise since she was caught off guard and clearly didn't know what this is all about. "What are you talking about Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Hermione said in a harsh manner that it does not sound like her at all. "Did you tell him about Scorpious? Oh I bet you did."

"Honestly Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked once more confused at the brunette's behavior. But Hermione didn't seem to have heard her or just pretended she hasn't. Instead, Hermione continued on with her rant. "Or did you and Harry dropped him hints here and there? Oh! I bet you did. That must be it!" Hermione continued on.

The redhead frowned as she looked at her friend. It was as if the stress of the past week has finally caught up to her and right now, she has totally snapped. She stood there staring at her ranting friend for a few minutes trying to make sense on what the brunette was saying. A couple times she tried to say something but her friend continued on.

Ginny didn't know how long the two of them were standing there. But it must have been quite a while and Hermione's voice seemed to have reached the living room because Harry appeared with a quizzical look. "What's going on here?" Harry's deep voice asked stopping Hermione midsentence.

"You!" Hermione bellowed which made Harry take a step back. Clearly, he was startled. "Oh! I should have known that you're also in on this!" And before Harry and Ginny could say anything else, she continued on again.

Husband and wife exchange anxious glances. They didn't know what triggered such a reaction from their friend. Harry let out a sigh before stepping towards Hermione and grabbing the brunette by the shoulder to stop her from pacing. "Mione," Harry said in a calm voice. "Calm down 'Mione."

It took a while for Harry to finally calm Hermione down. And when he did, Harry let out a breath of relief. "What exactly is the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Hermione, you suddenly appeared here ranting about who knows what and accusing us of thing we didn't even know about," Ginny said quietly.

Immediately, Hermione felt herself flush, not in anger but in shame. Here were her two best friends who have never betrayed her and kept all her secrets no matter how wrong and selfish it is. But she is wrongly accusing them just because she was afraid. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looks down. "I… I've bumped into Malfoy," she finally said.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looked. Harry slowly shook his head while Ginny reached for Hermione and briefly hugged the brunette. "Oh Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"You know I'm not ready to tell them the truth yet," Hermione whispered. "I'm scared Gin."

"I know you are," the redhead said. "But everything would be alright."

Hermione shook her head. She was so close to breaking down that she could feel hot tears pooling her eyes. Before she could even do such a thing, a small voice caught the three adults' attention. "Mummy?" called a small voice that Hermione could always recognize without even looking.

There at the corner, Scorpious was looking at them curiously. Harry was quick on his feet to distract the young child while Hermione took a few seconds to compose herself. She then did a quick charm to remove the trace of the earlier breaking down. Once she was sure that she could carry herself well, Hermione approached her son with a small smile. The young child happily greeted her as he run to her and gave her one of his huge hugs. "I missed you so much mummy," Scorpious said in his small childish voice that instantly keeps Hermione's troubles away.

"I missed you too baby," she said as she returned the small boy's hug.

Scorpious let out a childish giggle. He buried his face on his mother's embrace and took in her scent before taking a step back. He smiled warmly at his mother. "Are we going home now?" he asked which made Hermione giggle.

"Yes dear, we're going home," Hermione replied.

And as if that was the cue that Scorpious was waiting for all along, his smiled widened and he stood up right. He excused himself to his mum and rushed off upstairs to gather his things. Hermione stood up as she smiled. She watched her son disappear before turning to Harry and Ginny. "He's so excited," she said when an awkward silence fell among them.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded his head while Ginny smiled at her. "Oh, you haven't heard him blabber last night," she said with a giggle.

"Really now? I guess I'm to be blamed with that," she said in reply. A small smile graced her face as she did so. "After all, I tend to be talkative and overly excited at times."

"I must say, Scorpious has taken much of his mannerisms from you," Harry said. His voice was full of amazement that before he could even stop himself, he added. "It's quite a shock at times to see a younger version of Draco acting like you. But of course there are also times that he acts like his father."

Hermione pursed her lips at Harry's words which earned Harry an elbow to his stomach curtsy of his wife. The smile that has crept onto Hermione's face was immediately washed away. And seeing the effect that his own words cost his best friend, Harry was quick to apologize.

The brunette let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, it's okay," Hermione said after a while. "You're right thought. Sometimes I myself can see _him_ in Scorpious."

In that moment, Scorpious once more emerged dragging his stuff with him. A second later, he was followed by James, Albus and Lily. And just like that, the tension in the room was gone. "I've already said my goodbyes to James, Al and Lily," he said in a cheerful manner. "Can we go now mum?"

Hermione laughed a bit. She shook her head helplessly at his son. It really is a wonder how he could always make her feel better no matter how grave she was feeling. Not that she was complaining of course. On the contrary, she loves it how Scorpious' innocence seem to cast away her fears. She patted each head of the three Potter kids as she passed them. She grabbed Scorpious' bag and headed for the fireplace. But before she got in and grabbed some floo powder, she turned around. "Well, we better get going. I think this little fellow wants a tour at the house and at the shop," Hermione said.

"The bookshop's finished?" asked Scorpious curiously which made Hermione laugh once more.

"Almost dear," Hermione replied. She assured to the fireplace before stepping in next to him. And before they head off, she turned to Harry. "And oh! Can I borrow Harry?" she asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "I'll be there after lunch," Harry said soon after.

The brunette smiled thankfully at the two. She felt the young blond tug on her side. She looked at him and could clearly see that he was impatient. She patted his head and they were off to their brand new home.

Scorpious run along their new flat. He was smiling as he did so. Clearly, he loves it. But what he loves the most is that their new home is about the bookshop. After all, he has inherited his love of books from his mother.

At the moment, he has exhausted himself from running around and was now settled in his new room. He was reading one of the books that he got from Hermione's stock. His mother on the other hand, was now working down at the shop with Harry helping her figure out which ones she should stock in the muggle book sections.

The two adults were working for quite some time now before they decided to take a break. By that time, they were almost done. There were just a few empty spaces on the muggle section that needed filling. Of course, it was hard. They're not sure if these would even sell but Hermions wants to try.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Hermione frowned. She looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. "Tell who what?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Hermione," Harry said in a warning tone which made Hermione sigh in defeat.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't know."

"But you have to tell them Hermione," Harry said. "Draco has to know the real reason you left him and Scorpious… Scorpious needs to know who his father is."

Hermione looked at Harry briefly before looking away once more. "I'm afraid Harry. I might lose my son," she said in a quiet voice.

"You wouldn't know that," he said.

Hermione shook her head. She willed herself to look at Harry. "I would know Harry," she said in a sad, defeated tone. "Scorpious would hate me as I know his father hates me now."

This time it was Harry's turn to frown. "Draco doesn't hate you 'Mione," he said. And when he saw Hermione shaking her head and not believing him, he continued on. "He loves you. He loves you so much more than anything."

Hermione's eyes widened. She immediately looked away from him. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed and at that moment, she cursed herself in a moment of weakness. She never did understood how she never got over feeling like that towards Draco. And through these past years, she always tries to push it deep down.

With the minutes that Hermione choose to stay silent, an understanding dawned into Harry. His eyes widened and he put his cup down and inched closer to Hermione. He sat there for a few more seconds examining his friend before he smiled slightly at her. "You still love him," he said to her. "You still love him don't you?"

"I… I don't know," she said. She shook her head and once more let out another sigh. "It's getting late Harry. Maybe you should go home for now."

"You can't run from this one Hermione," Harry said simply.

Hermione looked at him with a sad expression. "Just… give me a few days to think things through," she said. She then flicked her wand and fixed everything in an instant.

Harry let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. "Alright," he said at last. "But do think clearly Hermione. And this time, please be honest to yourself." With that, Harry went off. He left Hermione a few words to ponder on. And he hoped that Hermione would make the right decision this time.

Hermione spent the next few days trying her best to get herself busy as much as possible so that she would not think about what she and Harry talked about. It was hard since Scorpious, with his face like his father's, always remind her of it. And every single time, she was reminded of it. She could not help but feel scared and nervous at the same time.

But thankfully, distracting herself with works has its ups. She has finally finished all preparations that she needs. After a few weeks of getting the bookshop ready, she has finally done it. It would be up to her when she would open the shop.

"Mum," Scorpious' voice called startling her from her own thought.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

Scorpious came hurrying to her with a smile on his face. Oh how that smile reminds her of someone else's. The young lad smiled as he hugged her. "Not that you're not busy," he said in an exceptionally sweet voice that tells Hermione he wants something else. "Can we please go out today?" he asked.

Hermione was about to say no but she made the mistake to look at her son. He was wearing one of his pleading looks that she could not resist. "Oh, alright then," she said. "Let me just grab my purse."

Scorpious let out a childish squeal of delight. He then followed his mother. He was excited. They were going out. Finally, the mother-son kind of date he has wanted ever since they moved in. "Mum, can we go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" he asked. "You never let me go there even with James and Al. But I heard it's a nice joke shop."

Hermione thought about it. Well, it would only be Fred and George. Maybe it would be alright. She would not be able to hide the truth any longer. After all, her decision to return to the wizarding world means that the truth would surface sooner or later. She let out a soft sigh and nodded her head. "Is that what you want?" she asked in which Scorpious nodded his head vigorously.

"We'll go there then," she said.

And just like that, mother and son duo found themselves in the joke shop owned by the Weasley twins. It was packed with kids and some teenagers. It wasn't a wonder since Fred and George are the best jokers in town. Not to mention that classes are about to begin. Deep down, Hermione whispered a silent thank you for this. She doesn't know how to begin explaining her son to the two.

Hermione tightened her hold onto Scorpious as they move about the crowd. She frowned as Scorpious tried to drag her to almost everything and at the same time trying his best to get out of her grasp. It was hard for her part since the kid seemed to know his way through the crowd causing Hermione to bump into some of the kids.

When Scorpious finally stopped in front of a glass holding some kind of magical puffy pets, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She let go of Scorpious' hand as she tried to catch her breath. And seeing that Scorpious was too interested to look at the glass cage, she deemed it safe. "Look mummy! They're quite cute," he said in an excited tone.

The brunette looked past his son to the glass cage. She took her time to examine it before nodding her head. "It seems like it," she said in a quiet voice.

"Can I please have one?" he asked. He then turned around and looked at her hopefully.

"If I bought you one," she said which made the young boy beam at her with delight. "Do you promise to look after it?"

"I promise that I'll look after it mum. I'm going to do my best and take care of it. I really really really promise," he said in a sweet voice.

"You promise to be a responsible young boy and take very good care of his pet?" she asked once more, making sure that he really wants one.

"Yes mummy, I promise!" scorpious replied smiling brightly at her.

"Very well then," Hermione said in a defeated tone. She looked around for an assistant nearby and when she didn't find any, she turned to look at Scorpious. "Come on. How about let's ask some assistance so we can purchase one of those?"

Scorpious frowned and looked down at his feet. "Uhm, mum," he said. "Can I please look around some more while you do that?"

Hermione frowned. She is after all overly protective of him. But when he looked at her with a pleading look, she could not help but let him. She's just a sucker for his looks such as that. "Alright, but don't go outside this shop understand?" she found herself saying. And just like that, Scorpious gave her a quick hug before rushing off with a smile on his face.

There were a lot of magnificent things in the shop. Scorpious looked around, his eyes hungry for more. James and Albus were right. Next to the Quidditch shop, this one really is the best. He let himself wonder from aisle to aisle looking at such amazing things a huge smile was plastered on his face as he did so.

He was looking at one of the funny looking tester cookie when he heard a voice call his attention from behind. "I wouldn't try that one if I were you," said the voice. Startled, Scorpious spun around and saw two identical men looking at him. "Ah yes, that's not for kids your age," said the other one.

"I'm sorry," Scorpious said in a quiet voice. "I was just curious."

"Ah! Aren't we all," said the one on the right while the other one was looking at Scorpious as if he has seen his face somewhere. But before the one on his left can open his mouth, he heard his mum's voice calling for him.

"There you are sweetie," Hermione said. She immediately went to Scorpious' side without glancing at their surroundings. "I got the green one for you since I can't see you but if you want another colored one, we can exchange it."

Scorpious turned his attention from the twin strangers to his mother. He looked down at the puffball that his mother was holding. It was a light shade of green and the perfect one at that. Just like always, his mother knows him best. "This one is perfect mum," he said as he got it from the brunette.

"Hermione?" one of the twins said which made Hermione look up. Her eyes widened. "Fred! George!" she said.

"It is Hermione!" the one on the left said. "How's our Gryffindor princess?" continued on George.

"Yeah! It's been a while." Fred said.

Hermione smiled at them. It has been a while since she has talked to another Weasley, other than Ginny of course. "I'm good," she said. "Nothing much happened. Really. I see your shop is as fantastic as ever."

Fred and George laughed at that. "There's times when it's not easy," Fred said.

"Yes. But you know Fred and I, we just love these kind of things," George continued on.

Before Hermione could say anything else, she felt a tug onto her side. She looked over at Scorpious who was pouting. "What is it honey?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Wait, Hermione…" George said. "You have a child?" Fred finished.

"Right. Uhm, Fred, George, this is my son Scorpious," Hemrione said. "Scorp dear, these is Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They're Aunt Ginny's brothers and they own the shop."

Scorpious' eyes widened. He first turned his attention to his mother, then at the two men. "You got the same red hair as Aunt Ginny's," he said which made the twin Weasleys smile. But once he realized that it was a bit rude, he blushed. "You guys have an awesome shop."

"Hear that Fred," George said.

"It seems that Hermione's boy likes our shop George," Fred said.

"How about we give this little kiddo a present?" George suggested.

"That's a great idea George!" Fred answered.

"Hmmm… How about we give that puffball for free?" said the other one.

"And…" Fred snapped his fingers. A box of puffball's essentials appeared. "These things."

Scorpious' eyes widened. He took the provisions gladly. "Thank you!" he said with so much excitement.

Hermione frowned as she watched Scorpious. She then turned her attention to Fred and George. "These are so much. You don't have to," she said but the twins just brushed it off. And since she has spent her childhood with them so she knew how they were like, she could not do much but take their gifts. So, with a defeated sigh, she said her thank you.

After letting Scorpious run amok the shop and catching up with Fred and George, the two head for one of the finest restaurants in Diagon Alley. Hermione picked one of the farthest seats at the corner in fear that someone would notice them. Because at the moment, she just want to spend her afternoon peacefully with her son. And thus far, she was getting her peaceful time.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Halfway through their lunch, Hermione saw none-other-than Draco Malfoy enter the restaurant. It seemed that he was accompanied by one of his Slytherin friends. He was looking for a table and Hermione immediately looked away. She hoped against hope that he would not notice her.

But of course, luck was not on her side. The blond immediately recognized the brunette. A smirk found its way on his lips. Without even a word to his companion, he turned and headed to the brunette's table. He was a few paces from her when he noticed the young blond that she was with. He was at first confused at the association of the two but once he realized that he could use the young child as an advantage, his smirk grew.

"Scorp! I didn't expect to see you here," Draco said in a casual manner that caught Hermione and Scorpious' attention when he reached their table.

Scorpious' features brightened. And before Hermione could make out what was unfolding right in front of her, Scorpious was already on his feet. "Uncle Draco!" Scorpious said in a welcoming manner as he went to hug the older blond.

It took Hermione a few seconds to get a hold of her initial shock. A look of horror was plastered on her face as she looked from Draco to Scorpious. And before she could stop herself, she immediately excised herself. As fast as she could, she paid for their bill and grabbed Scorpious none too gently by the arm. "Come on Scorpious. We need to go," she said which caught both the blondes off guard. But it was Scorpious' shouts of protest that rooted Draco to the spot. "Mum!" Scorpious said again and again to try and reason with Hermione. And all Draco did after hearing those words was stare at mother and son as they disappeared on the corner.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>So that's all for Chapter 6! :) What do you guys think? Care to share you thoughts? Please leave a review!<em>**

**_REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW please! _**

**_`SilentVisionary_**


	8. His Side

_**Hello there everyone. Sorry for the late upload. I am actually back in school... well college actually. There's a lot going on so it might take a couple of weeks, months even to upload again. Although I promise to try and finish this fic up. :) Anyway here is the 7th chapter. I hope you like it. :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 7: His Side**

"What was that about?" Blaise asked as he came up to his friend.

Draco snapped out of his thought and looked at the door where Hermione and Scorpious disappeared just seconds ago. He caught himself just in time before he could do or say anything stupid. Casually, he shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Beats me," he said.

Blaise examined him for a few minutes. But thankfully, Draco, being in Slytherin, had enough practice to mask his emotions. And so, in turn, Blaise didn't notice anything unusual about him. The two then headed to their table in silence.

"I didn't know you're a tad bit friendly with Granger's kid," Blaise said after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"To be honest, I didn't even know that Scorpious was Hermione's son," Draco said unconsciously saying Hermione's first name.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question of Draco's statement. When Draco didn't notice this, he then cleared his throat. "Hermione? So Granger is Hermione to you now?" he asked.

"I'm friends with the Potters," Draco replied in a matter of fact tone. A frown graced his features as he mentally scolded himself for slipping in front of Blaise. After all, only a few handful of people knew his relationship with Hermione Granger. And those handful includes Harry, Ginny and his own mother.

"Ah, been friends with the Boy-Who-Lived right?" Blaise said in a teasing manner which the blond ignored. "Remind me how that happened?"

"Just order will you?" Draco said not giving anything else. "You're being too snoopy."

Draco kept on trying to concentrate on the conversation he and Blaise were having. Blaise was talking about some girl he met somewhere. Technically, he was really too distracted for his own good. His mind kept on returning to a while ago with Hermione and Scorpious. It just bothered him how Scorpious refers to Hermione as his mother.

Later that day, after his lunch with Blaise, he went straight to the Malfoy Manor. Draco would have gone straight to the Potters under normal circumstances. But knowing that Harry and Ginny would not give him any information unless Hermione is the one who would do so, it would be pointless. Aside from that, he also needs to think things through and calm down before he do anything else.

"Draco? Is that you?" A woman's voice called out as soon as he stepped inside the manor.

Draco looked at where the voice came from. He cracked a little smile and headed to the living room. "Mother," Draco said upon seeing the blond woman sitting by the coach and drinking tea. "Sorry, I didn't give you any notice that I'll be going here today."

"Ah, it's alright son," Narcissa said. "What do I owe this visit from you?"

"Nothing. I just felt like coming down here," Draco said in a monotone voice. He took a seat on the next coach.

Narcissi took a sip of her tea before regarding her soon. She didn't speak as she examined him. And almost immediately, she could tell that something was bothering him. She let a frown grace her features. "I think you're lying," Narcissa said. But even then, Draco refused to look at her. "Something is bothering you. I could tell."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Really, I'm fine," he said.

"Draco, I'm your mother. I know you well," Narcissa insisted. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

Draco frowned. He shifted his gaze to his mother. And with a defeated sigh, he said, "It's about Hermione."

"Oh Draco! Don't tell me all this time you still love her?" Narcissa said. Her eyes softened a bit. "But it has been years! You need to let go dear."

"But that's just it! It has always been here," Draco said in an irritated tone.

"How do you know?" Narcissa asked. "You haven't even tried seeing others."

"I tried. Believe me."

"Clearly, you haven't tried enough," Narcissa said with a sigh. "I know how you feel for Hermione. I also liked her. It was just a shame."

Draco's frown deepened. He looked away and didn't say anything after that. He stayed silent as a way to calm himself down. But what his mother said next made him snap. "And that's why… I've arranged for you and Astoria Greengrass," he heard Narcissa say. His angered gaze immediately fell on her mother. He ruffled his hair in frustration and quickly stood up. "How could you mum?!" he bellowed in anger. "You just made matters worse!"

"I did?!" Narcissa asked incredulous. She was a bit taken a back at how her son insists on saying that she made matters worse when in her eyes she's just trying to make him happier. Heat immediately flushed on her cheeks as she looked at her son. "How could I make matters worse? It's not like you're dating Hermione again because she's not even here! She went somewhere without as much of an explanation and left you behind!"

Draco started phasing back and forth as he listened to his mother's outburst. And once she finished, he too stopped phasing. He once more looked at his mother with a glare before settling back down at the coach. He ruffled his hair again and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he calmed down, he stared into the ceiling. "Hermione's back," he said softly which took Narcissa by surprise.

Narcissa pursed her lips. She did not really expected this turn of events. She then looked back at Draco and shook her head. "Her coming back does not really change anything Draco," she said in denial.

"No mother," Draco answered back. "It changes a lot of things."

"She's just back! That does not mean that you two would get back together!" Narcissa insisted. "More so, it's not going to change the fact that she left you."

Draco looked at her sharply when she said that. "I thought you like her for me," he said in an accusing tone.

"That was before she just used you," Narcissa replied sharply.

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head. He contemplated on telling his mother about Scorpious for a minute. In the end, he decided that he should fix his relationship with Hermione before even telling his mother that he has a child. "It was a mistake to go here," he said after a while. "I know that you're just looking after me mother but I am not a child anymore. I know what's good for me and what's not. Besides, I think,… no I know that Hermione has a reason for leaving and it must have been hard on her as well."

"Why do you insist on defending her?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I actually love her," Draco replied. "I have always loved her. And despite all that has happened, this would be the very first time that I would be defending her… fighting for her."

Narcissi was taken aback by what her son said. She knew that he was quite smitten with Hermione Granger. After all, Draco seriously dated that girl. But she did not know that it has started even before. She tried to say something. She opened and closed her moth for a few seconds as if she was trying and failing to express herself… which she did. Before she could come up with anything, Draco cut her.

"God, I thought I'll be able to think more clearly here," Draco said as he glared at mother. "And of course I was stupid enough to think that you'd be going to help me or something. I think it's much better if I go back home." And with that, he turned around. He then hurried towards the fireplace. He was only a few phases from it when Narcissa stood up and called for him.

"Draco! I'm sorry," Narcissa said. It made Draco stop on his tracks. But he did not turn around. Only when she continued did he turned to look at her. "I must have… no I have overreacted."

"You never did like her did you," he said. It was not a question but a statement. Narcissa's eyes widened. She stuttered, trying to give him a reply. Draco watched his mother for a while before shaking his head. Clearly, he was disappointed. Once more, he turned around and this time leaving the place and his dumbstruck mother alone.

Draco found himself in his suite's living room. Quickly, he cast a spell to close his floo network as to prevent anyone from bothering him at the moment. He does not need unwanted visitors, not with that episode with Hermione and Scorpious, and most especially not when he had a raw with his own mother. Ah! His mother, how stupid has he been to think that his mother would be one of those who would support him getting Hermione back. He expected at least a bit of support for his feeling for the brunette, but no! Nothing of that sort was given to him.

He let out a groan and ruffled his platinum blond hair. He undid his tie and let his long legs carry him to the couch. He sat down and starred at the ceiling. With a soft sigh, he picked up his wand once more. He then summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and glass to drink from. Once it was in front of him, he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey as he thought about his meeting with Hermione and Scorpious earlier that day.

Draco could not believe it at first when he saw Hermione with Scorpious. He did not even think that Hermione was Scorpious' mother. But thinking it right now, Scorpious' resemblance to him makes so much sense now. His weird attachment to the young boy is now answered. Scorpious was his. He was his child… a child with the person he loves. But, if Scorpious was really his and Hermione had it when they were together, why then did she not told him? He would have accepted it and maybe they would not have been in this mess to begin with?

He drank the remaining contents of his glass before pouring himself another one. He let his mind wonder on Hermione and found himself sighing. He quickly drank the firewhiskey and once more poured himself another drink. This continued on for sometimes. It was halfway to his second bottle when he stopped for a moment. He leaned on the couch and starred at the ceiling once more. This time his thoughts wondered over to him and Hermione and when his feelings towards her started.

He was not sure how or when he actually started having feelings for the Gryffindor princess. But he actually remembers the first time he laid eyes on Hermione Jean Granger. It was on their first day at the King's Cross Station. She was talking to her parents, probably saying goodbye because a minute later she went inside the train. He could remember being fascinated with her and he found his eyes following her. It must have been then that he started to have some interest on her. But once he learned that she was a muggleborn, he had been trying to suppress his interest. Even then, he could not help himself. She just fascinates him.

He could remember on their second year, when the chamber of secrets was opened and students started being petrified. He remembered telling Hermione some horrible stuff that he did not even mean. He told her off with a horrible sneer and a "mudblood" to go with it. He was being an ass and only now did he realize it. He even felt horrible when he learned that Hermione was petrified. He could even remember trying his hardest to act smug and unconcerned about the brunette in front of his friends and at the same time sneaking around to check on her, visiting her. And when the potion for fixing the people petrified was done and Hermione showed up at the banquet at the Great Hall, he could not help but feel relieved

But it was only on their third year did he realized and came to accept that he actually like the brunette. If he remembered correctly, it must have been when she punched him on the face. It sent his nose bleeding. Her goody two shoes with a mixture of hardheadedness were one of the things he most especially like about her.

Then there's that event on the Yule Ball. He was tempted to ask Hermione for the ball. But he could now gather any confidence to ask her out. In addition to that, his parents, especially his father, was on his case. In the end, he has asked Pansy Parkinson out and dated her instead. But even then, when he saw Hermione with Victor Krum, he could not help but feel jealous. He has spent most of that particular evening starring at Krum and Hermione. Oh, how he wished at that time that he was the one Hermione was dancing with.

He, however, had his chance when Hermione was left crying all alone. At that time, he guessed it was Ron Weasley's doing. He remembered watching her for a couple of seconds as he tried to think of something to cheer her up. He ended up conjuring a rose with a short sweet note in front of her which caught the brunette off guard. She looked from right to left and to her back. At that time, Draco ducked behind a tapestry before she could catch a glimpse of him. He waited for a couple second before emerging back to watch her. A small smile appeared on her lips and with that he was already satisfied.

Ever since then, whenever he felt like it or whenever he sees her upset over the Weasel, he would send/conjure a rose with a sweet note for her. Now that he was thinking about it, has she ever figured out that it was him who sends her those flowers and notes? It must have been then that he realized that he was in love with her. He was in love with Hermione Jean Granger. But he did not know when exactly did he start loving her? Along the way of secretly respecting her, being envious with her, liking her and pretending to hate her, he fell in love with her.

Draco let out a sigh as he pulled himself back away from the past. Oh! He has this unrequited love for Hermione for a long time now. But no matter how much he tries to move on, he would always go back to her. It's true that Hermione left him on the pretense that she still has feelings for Ron but it seems there is more to that. In addition, he could not help but fell that Hermione – no matter how much she hides it – have feelings for him. "I need to do something about this," he said in a determined tone. "This isn't about getting back Hermione anymore. It's more on having my son and the one I love."

He then tore his eyes away from the ceiling and settled them on the half-filled bottle of firewhiskey. For a couple of seconds he has an inner battle whether to finish it off or not. In the end, he decided that he still can handle a few glasses of alcohol. He finished the bottle off. And with a quick flick of his wand, he cleaned his earlier mess and headed straight to his bedroom. Before he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, he vowed that he would do anything to have Hermione and Scorpious.

_o.O.O.o_

_It was a Friday night and here he was, Draco Malfoy, dragged out to a bar by his best friend, Blaise Zabini. A frown graced his face as he looked around him. His initial plan was to quietly stay at home and have some peace and quiet. But no, it did not turn out that way. His best friend appeared in his office and before he could even say anything they were already here. _

_He let out a groan as he watched Blaise disappear into the crowd. What exactly was he doing here? He found himself asking. A couple of times some girls would try to talk to him or more likely flirt with him. Under normal circumstances, he would have hit on them and maybe even bring one or two to a hotel but he was not in the mood. In the end, he just shrugged off their advances. Instead, he just stood glued to the corner, hidden away from most of the people with a small bottle of firewhiskey on hand. _

_Draco was fairly settled at his corner. He has had a couple of bottle already and was enjoying watching over the dancing and businesses of other people when he saw her arrive. Curiously, his eyes fixated on her as he watched her every move. After all, it is not every day that you see Hermione Granger walk in a pub on her own. _

_For a couple of minutes, Draco watched her with amusement. But his amused expression turned into a frown once he realized what she was doing. She was clearly upset about something. And she has taken drinking as a solution to her problem. With that, he shook his head in disapproval since he was sure that it has something to do with Weasley. He really did not understand why Hermione choose him It was obvious that they did not suit one another. She's just too good for Ron. Well, not that he was any better._

_He continued to watcher for a while. With a sigh, he tore himself away from that wall that he was leaning to, he then looked around for any sign of Blaise and when he did not find any, he continued on his way. A few phases away from the counter, he was then stopped on his tracks by a girl who was trying to get his attention. With a roll of his eyes, he tore himself away from her and continued on toward the counter. _

_He watched as she took another drink before he took a seat beside her. His eyes were glued on her and saw her glance his way. He let himself calm down as Hermione ordered another shot of alcohol. Once he was calm, he found himself saying, "I never thought I would see the day that the stuck up goody two shoes Hermione Granger would be in a pub such as this, drinking."_

_Hermione let out a groan. Even in her drunken state, she was able to recognize his voice. "Go away Malfoy," she said. "I don't need your insults right now. My life is as shitty as it is."_

"_Being engaged to the Weasel does that to you," he found himself replying which earned him a glare from the brunette._

"_Don't you dare mention that asshole in front of me," she said in an acidic tone._

_Draco was taken aback by her reply. It must have been a pretty big fight this time around. Her voice held more venom than usual. He then tore his attention from her as he ordered a drink of his own before he opened his mouth. "Trouble in paradise I see," he said. _

_Hermione took her time drinking two consecutive shots of alcohol before replying, "There is no paradise," she said. "We're over."_

_Draco felt his heart stopped beating at the information she just said. It was taking all his will power not to let out a sigh of relief or even utter a "Finally." So instead, he just settled with silence. He knew that Ron was cheating on her but he never thought that he would choose his mistress over Hermione. But even then, he was thankful that Hermione was not with that sorry excuse of a person. He then let himself drink a couple of glasses before saying, "You know you deserve better." He let the words he uttered hang in between them for a few seconds before he faced her. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes and then, slowly leaned to one another for one fiery kiss. _

_The first thought that came in Draco's mind was that he was kissing Hermione Granger. He has imagined this for so many times. Heck, he has wished to kiss her for a very long time now. And he could not believe his luck that he is doing it at the moment. Frankly, this is the best kiss he has ever had. He leaned his head to the side and deepened their kiss. Immediately, he got a reaction from Hermione as she moaned. He then took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and roamed her caverns. He was enjoying their kisses and has lost count on how long they were making out when Hermione pulled back. She stood on her toes and licked his ear. "Should we get out of here?" she purred in her drunken stupor._

_For a moment, Draco stared at her. He loved the idea of hooking up with her. It might actually give him some chance with her. But he also did not want to take advantage of her because he respect her so much amidst acting like he hated her. With all of that, he was having such a hard time thinking straight when the opportunity was being given to him. Not only that but he was clearly turned on at the moment. In the end, he let himself to go along with it. He crushed his lips onto hers. He pulled back to leave a handful of galleons to pay for their drinks before crushing his lips onto hers and apparating both of them to his suite._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So? What do you guy think? Do you guys liked it? Please leave your thoughtsadvices. :)**_

_**Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**_

_**`SilentVisionary**_


	9. Truth

_**So, I actually had the time to make this fic. Thank you to the not-so-hectic schedule at school right now. Hehe. Anyway, here's the eight chapter! I hope that you guys like it. :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 8: Truth**

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He let out a groan escape his lips as he sat up on his bed. He let out a curse and silently scolded himself for drinking two bottles of firewhiskey alone. It might have been a good idea last night when he clearly needed some thinking but right now his headache was a bloody murder. He then slowly made his way to his bathroom and rummage onto his cupboard for that pepper up potion that he always reserves in such occasions.

Once he was feeling better and his headache has left his being, he was debating to himself if he should report to word or stay home. It was not like he'll get into any trouble if he skipped work that day. He could always disguise his absence on a sickness or something. In the end, he decided to stay put at home and instead think about ways on getting to talk to Hermione and possibly having her back into his life. After all, what is more important than work at the ministry than getting back the love of his life? It's not like he needed the money anyway. In fact even without his work at the ministry he could always earn the money from all the businesses he has put up and established throughout the years (of course unlike his father it is by far legal).

Speaking of all the money that he has in his hands at the moment, a mischievous glint appeared on his eyes. Now that was an idea. He has connections at the ministry and he has the money to make use of in gathering information. Maybe, finding out a way to talk to Hermione would not be as difficult as he first thought of. Not to mention that since he found out the Harry freaking Potter was in contact with Hermione all these years and kept it from him, even with all his pleadings and whatnot for the brunette's help. Thus, in Draco's terms he, Harry Potter, now owes Draco some explanation himself.

But before going to the extremes and asking… demanding for Harry's help with Hermione, he needed to find out as much information as he could. And with that, his mind was all set. He went into his study as he sent out owls to people he knew who could help him in gathering information. And before the day was even ended, he was able to find out where Hermione is residing. He even found out some information about Hermione's seeming disappearance before. To his surprise, news about Hermione living in the muggle world was kept quiet by none other than Potter.

Draco found himself scowling. Now why would Harry Potter do that? They were friends and he knew that he loves Hermione. Was it maybe because even with their friendship he still doubted if he was not as evil as they thought he was? Or was it because he was once a Death Eater? He furrowed his brows and stood up from his seat. He needed to talk to Potter and maybe even the Weaselette. Surely, if Ginny's husband knows about Hermione she too knew something.

Without wasting any minute, he then flicked his wand to open his floo connection. He grabbed a handful of floo powder before throwing it down on his feet and uttered Harry's address. Moments later he appeared in the living room of Harry Potter. No one was around at the living room to great him when he came. But seconds after the floo roaring to life, he heard hurried footsteps coming from the lobby. He turned towards the door just in time to see Ginny poke her head to check who their uninvited visitor was. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone else. Why didn't you tell us you're coming over?" he heard Ginny say.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I never owl you just to say I'm dropping by," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Why should it matter now?"

Ginny frowned. She did not like the tone of Draco's voice. She eyed him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Draco said none too quickly. "Where's your husband?"

"Harry's still at the Ministry. I suppose he'll be back in a few minutes," she said. "You could wait here. Mind looking after the kids? I still need to finish cooking dinner."

Draco nodded his head silently. He was a bit conflicted if he would want to bring up the topic about Hermione now or wait for Harry's return. He let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. Maybe waiting a bit would help him cool his mind. If he would speak now, he was sure that a lot of hurtful stuff would be said directly to Ginny. Without another word, he walked passed Ginny and into the nursery where he was sure to find the kids playing to themselves. As he went away, he felt Ginny's eyes glued on him.

Harry was a taken aback when he arrived later that night to find that Draco was at his home. Although, he had a feeling he would be seeing him quite soon. Hermione, after all, run to him just yesterday. She was very much upset and ended up telling him and Ginny about their encounter that afternoon. It took Harry some time before he finally calmed the brunette down. In the end, he figured that Draco would come to him demanding for some answers.

Dinner that night was a bit awkward among the three. It was only thanks to the three kids, James, Albus and Lily, that dinner did not turn into such a disaster. Throughout the whole ordeal, Draco was trying his best to control himself and not lose his cool in front of the kids. It tested all his patience from waiting until the kids were all asleep before he burst out on both Harry and Ginny but not before he cast a quick silencing spell.

"You knew were Hermione all this time and you did not tell me?!" he bellowed once they were safely away from the kids' rooms. His face was full of rage and betrayal.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Both of them were guilty of his accusations. They knew that they could have prevented this big mess between their friends. Harry then stepped towards Draco and tried to calm him down. He has seen this coming and has been preparing for this confrontation. "How about we continue this in the living room?" he said in as much calm voice as he could muster.

Draco ruffled his hair. "I just need some answers Harry," Draco said after a while.

"We know Draco," Ginny said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll leave you two boys to talk." She glanced at Harry and gave him a quick nod before she gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. She then headed to their bedroom. Once she was gone, Draco and Harry headed downstairs. Harry then grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses before they settled down on the living room.

"We never really intended to keep it from you," Harry said after a while of silence. "But we promised Hermione. She made us promise not to tell you."

"But you could have dropped hints on where she was or even about her being pregnant," Draco said.

"We could have, but we chose not to," Harry replied. "Believe me when I say that we, Ginny and I, wanted the two of you together."

Draco let out a snort before he took a gulp of his firewhiskey. He shook his head. "How can I believe that when you've kept something that would have brought us back together from me?"

Harry looked down at his glass of firewhiskey before finishing it off. He pore himself another glass. When he noticed that Draco's was empty, he too poured another for the blond. "We… I wanted to give Hermione time. She was confused," Harry said which made Draco look at him.

"And you thought that that was the best plan?" he asked bewildered.

Harry let out a laugh that he did not mean. "I've known her for almost the whole of my life Malfoy," Harry replied. "And pushing her into doing something would not be the best course of action."

"Even if it was for the best?"

With a nod of his head Harry said, "Even if it was for the best."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at his glass and remained silent for a while. He was contemplating on his situation at the moment. "This is so complicated," he said. "She's so complicated and yet…"

"That's just Hermione for you," Harry said with a nod of his head. "She's always been a complicated person." And with that, the two of them shared a moment of silence as they drink their firewhiskey. The earlier awkward and heavy atmosphere was somehow lifted.

"Help me to get her back Potter," Draco said after a while. "You know I love her. I never stopped loving her."

Harry let out a soft sigh. As much as he wanted Hermione to be the first one to make a move and realize that she made a mistake, he needs to interfere and help Draco. He owes him this much. Besides, it might help Hermione a lot if they get back together. She and Draco were just perfect for each other. A little bit of interfering would not hurt right? He then looked at the blond in front of him. "She's opening up a bookstore," he said.

"Yeah, I've found that out about my research," Draco said flatly.

"So you've made your research already huh?" Harry asked not surprised. "That's not the point. She'll open the shop this Saturday. You could come and use it as an excuse to talk to her."

Draco looked at Harry. He was a bit unsure if he would. It was after all a big day for Hermione. For the time that they were together before, she has always talked about opening her own bookshop. Her dream was finally coming true. "I don't know Potter," Draco said with a sigh. "I don't want to ruin that day for her."

"You won't be," Harry said with a reassuring tone. "Just… go and see where it goes from there."

With a quick gulp from his glass, Draco finished off the remainder of his firewhiskey. He nodded his head. "Maybe you're right," he said. He then stood up from the couch. "I better go home then. I still need to think things through."

And with that, Draco headed to the fireplace. He was about ready to take the floo when Harry turned to him. "You'll get her back," he said. "You'll get both of them back."Draco nodded his head as a sign of thanks to the brunette before he was engulf with the floo's green flames.

Saturday came. And having been decided that he would take his chance in confronting Hermione, Draco found himself smartly dressed and up earlier than usual. As he phased back and forth in his room, he felt his nerves kick in. for the first time in years, he felt nervous. It wasn't like him at all. But then again, when it comes to Hermione he always loses his cool. It was like he was brought back to the time that he first asked her out and make things official for the both of them five years ago.

He finally stopped phasing and took a quick look at his watch. He let out a soft sigh and looked at his reflection. Finally working out his courage, he went on his way to Diagon Alley. It took him a few minutes to get there. And to his astonishment, there were a lot of people who came at the opening. Well, who would not be intrigued? After all, the one who owes the shop is none other than Hermione Granger, a war heroine.

He contemplated on showing himself to Hermione and confronts her there and then as he stood outside the shop. But he figured that it would cause a commotion, so he would rather wait and find the perfect time. And so he just stayed at the back trying his best to blend in and stay hidden and unnoticeable. He used this time to watch Hermione quietly and noted that Scorpious was nowhere in sight.

He frowned a bit as he looked from left to right trying to find the young boy. It took a while for him to find Scorpious. The little blond was huddled in a corner with the three Potters. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the young child having fun. And once he was satisfied with that, he returned his attention once more to where Hermione was.

An hour and a half later, the crowd started to finally thin down. Draco still watched from the shadows as he watch the remaining customers disappear one by one. And moments later, the ones that were left in the shop were the Potters, him, Hermione, the kids and a few customers who seemed to be browsing books. He took a few deep breaths before he came out of his hiding.

Scorpious was the first one to notice his presence. "Uncle Draco!" Scorpious said catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. He mentally cursed before he trust himself to look at Hermione. He noticed her eyes were wide before he returned his attention to Scorpious. "Did you come here for our bookshop opening?" Scorpious asked innocently.

"Yes. I just got curious for this particular shop. That's all," he said. He then shifted his gaze to the adults. A mischievous glint appeared on his eyes as he did so. "Not to mention I need to talk to someone about something very important."

Hermione tensed at Draco's last words. She and Draco exchanged looks and all the time, Draco was smirking. Harry and Ginny sensed that this would not go down pretty. Ginny immediately went over to the kids and ushered them out of the store, even with the kids' reluctance. "We're going to take the kids with us for a few minutes while the two of you talk," Harry said in an uncomfortable tone.

Draco nodded his head in Harry and Ginny's direction. He was thankful for them because he doesn't know how he would have done it with Scorpious there. Hermione on the other hand looked horrified. It was like she wants to be anywhere other than there.

For a few seconds after the Potter and the kids gone out, the two of them just stood there and stared at each other. There was an air of awkwardness hanging between them. When Draco finally opened his mouth to speak, his gaze on her was unwavering. "When are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not an idiot Granger," he said. As he did so, he took a few steps towards the brunette. "Enough with the games, I'm tired of it. Scorpious is mine isn't he?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She took a few steps back as he advanced towards her. "Ho-how…" she started to ask.

"How did I found out?" Draco asked. "Easy… he looks so much like me, acts like me. He is four years old is that correct? If we do the math then you could have had him with me when we were together. Besides, he doesn't know who his father is."

Hermione frowned. Finally, he took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she has a resigned expression on her face. She let out a defeated sigh and looked at him straight in the eyes. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why did you leave all those years ago without telling me?" he asked. "Why did you kept your pregnancy from me?"

Hermione never left his gaze from his face as he asked those questions. "This talk is going to be long," she said. "Best do it inside." She then moved towards the door and put up the 'Close' sign before turning and heading to the door behind the counter. She motioned for Draco to follow her. The door led to her flat upstairs. It was a cozy looking flat with a living room, a small kitchen and two bedrooms – one for her and one for Scorpious. Everything in the flat look so simple and screams Hermione.

The brunette motioned for Draco to sit on the couch while she headed to the kitchen to grab tea. Draco took this time to examine the flat. There were a lot of photographs hanging on the wall. It was photos of Hermione and Scorpious and some of Scorpious with two old people who must have been Hermione's parents.

He was halfway through the photographs when Hermione came back in the room with a tray of tea on her hands. She cleared her throat to get Draco's attention. She ten set the tray down. "I've missed a lot with Scorpious didn't I?" was Draco's reply which caught Hermione off guard.

Her hands shook as she poured the tea to the cup. She then frowned as she tried her best to calm her nerves down. She took a seat as she watched Draco look at the pictures. As she did so, she found out that it wasn't a good idea because as she examined him longer, her guilt keeps on resurfacing. She could feel her heart tightening as she did so.

Finally Draco stopped. He then settled down on the couch and took a sip on the tea. Silence fell between the two of them. And all that time, Hermione was looking down on the cup of tea in her heads while Draco examines her. "Why did you leave five years ago?" he asked. "It wasn't really because of Ron was it?"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "I found out I was pregnant," she said. "That's why I left."

"But why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "We could have made it work Hermione!"

"We could?" Hermione asked incredulously. She looked at him. Gone was the cowardly glint in her eyes. It was then replaced by rage. "You didn't even like the idea of a child! You don't want a child! How could you even say that?!"

"I didn't say I would not want a child!"

"Yes you did!" Hermione said. "Every time we started talking about the future you always, always try to avoid the topic of kids!"

Draco frowned as he looked at Hermione. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "That's because I would not know how to be a father," he said in a soft voice. "I might end up as bad as my father was."

Hermione shook her head. Her expression saddened as she looked at him. "But that's just it Draco. It was enough to give me fear," she said in a quiet voice.

"Now what is so scary that you would leave without as much as an explanation except for you till having feelings for that Weasel?" he asked.

"That you would ask me to abort it," Hermione said in a serious tone that made Draco frown. His eyebrows met and a scowl was plastered on his face. It was as if he wasn't too pleased with Hermione's answer. And frankly, he wasn't.

"You think I'm that foul?" Draco asked. "We spent a couple of months dating! I tried my best to show you who I really am… that I wasn't that stuck-up brat at Hogwarts that you know or a son of Death Eather!"

"I was afraid Draco!" she said in defense. "Ron already left me to be with someone else before you came. The two of us were alright. We got the relationship between us working but then I got pregnant! All I can think about is you asking me to get an abortion or leaving or both!"

"So you left instead?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I left you because I was scared to be left behind!"

"You could have told me Hermione," he said. "I would not have left you alone. We could have worked things out."

"You're just saying that," Hermione said sadly.

Draco shook his head. He then put his cup down and looked at Hermione. He let out a sigh and slowly went closer to the brunette. Once he was in front of her, he took her hands into his. "I'm not and you know it," he said. "I would have stayed with you and helped you with our son."

Hermione looked at him a bit shocked at what he was doing. But what surprised her most were his words. Five years ago, those were the words he would have love to hear from him. And only now is she hearing it. She shook her head and the next thing she knew, tears were falling down her eyes. She tried to get her hands away from Draco's hold but the blond just tightened his hold on hers.

"Draco… let go," she said weakly but he just shook his head.

"I won't," he said quietly. "I'm not letting you go anymore. I won't let go even if you try to let go. I won't make the same mistake."

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked.

Draco smiled softly. He gently wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "This is me," he said in a soft loving voice. "Trying to ask you to give us a chance… again."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Bu-but…"

"You've kept secrets from me. I know," Draco said. "But even then, I never ever stopped loving you Hermione Jean Granger."

"I… This is too fast Draco," she said and looked away.

"Nothing is too fast for me Hermione," he said. "I've waited for you for so long."

Hermione was about to say something but Draco beat her to it. Before the brunette could say anything else, Draco leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened. She spent a couple of seconds struggling but eventually, she gave in. and not long after, she was kissing him back.

The two of them spent quite some time snogging heavily. They finally stopped when the two of them run out of breath. And when they did so, they found themselves in a very suggestive position. Hermione was on her back while Draco was on top of her. Both of their clothes were messed up and Hermione's blouse was unbuttoned.

She was blushing heavily as she tried to control her breath. A pout then graced her features as she looked up at Draco. "I hate it when you do that," she said which made Draco laugh.

"Well, you weren't always honest with your feelings now were you?" he said in a playful manner.

Hermione sighed in defeat. She looked up at him with a serious expression. "Fine!" she said finally. "I admit, I've come to love you years back and might still be in love with you now."

Draco smirked. He was satisfied with what she said and once more leaned to kiss her. When he pulled back, he was looking at her. "So, what do you say of us trying this relationship again?" he asked once more.

Hermione smiled a bit. "I think we can give it a try," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when she stopped midway. "But what about Scorpious?" she asked.

"I suppose we can't just tell him?" Draco asked but fell silent when the brunette gave him a pointed look. "I guess not," he said after a while.

"We could get him used to you before we tell him the truth," she suggested.

"He already likes me 'Mione," Draco said. "It'll be fine."

"But we're talking about our son here," she said.

"How about we just see what happens and stop worrying for now?" he asked trying to soothe Hermione.

"I suppose so," Hermione said reluctantly.

Draco smirked at her reply. And the next thing Hermione knew, they were snogging like crazy. She felt him lift her and the two of them stumbled their way to her bedroom. All the while, the two of them were making out as they did so.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So? What do you guys think? Did you liked this chapter? Not? Well, let me know what you think. Please leave a review! And oh, if you have suggestions you can tell me! I'm open to your suggestions! Hehe. :)<strong>_

_**Review/Favorite/Follow**_

_**`SilentVisionary**_


	10. Making Things Right

_**Hello there! I finally had time to update this fanfic! Hehe. Sorry for the wait. And oh yeah! Thank you to all those who reviewed:**_

**_-johnsocz_**

**_-dutch potterfan (for not only reviewing once but thrice)_**

**_-brittanyjanee_**

**_-chocokat 93_**

**_-Dramione4ever_**

**_-MsCalypso (and my very first review)_**

**_Anyway, here's the 9th Chapter. I hope that you like it. ((Sorry if it's a bit rushed))_**

**_DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER._**

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 9: Making Things Right**

Hermione woke up late that afternoon. Her mind was foggy of the events that happened that morning. When her memories finally comes flashing back to her, she let out a small gasp. Her hand covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and half wished that it was all just a dream. After all, it was all too good to be true.

She let out a wistful sigh as she turned on her back. She then felt another body beside her. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Draco who was looking at her. She instantly felt herself blush. "How long have you been awake?" she asked trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Enough to see your lovely expression just now," he said simply. A smirk graced his features as he did so. He then looked at her and pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"And you've been up for a couple of minutes and have spent it staring at me?" she said with a glint of humor.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head in reply. It made the brunette pout up at him. "That's just creepy," she said.

The two of them stared at each other for a while. Draco's silver grey eyes bore onto the brunette's brown ones. And slowly, their faces came closer and once more they were making out. It was shorter this time around. When they pulled back, both of them were smiling. They were finally together. And this time they would try their hardest to make it work.

Hermione sat up. She clutched the blankets closer to her to cover her naked body. She gave a peck on Draco's lips before looking for her clothes and gathering them. Once she was fully dressed, she looked back at Draco. "Come on then," she said. "How about we make lunch?"

Draco let out a groan and lied back down on the bed. After a few minute, he looked up at her. "Come back here, we can eat later," he said.

The brunette shook her head hopelessly. But instead of replying to him, she just rolled her eyes and went out of the room. She then headed to the kitchen. She brought out a few ingredients from the fridge before grabbing her apron. A few seconds later, she was making lunch.

Halfway through her cooking, Draco came out of the bedroom. He was fully dressed. It seemed that he got bored by staying there on the bed. He came behind Hermione quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then dipped his head down and kissed the brunette's neck. He seemed to be persistent to distract her which caused Hermione to groan in frustration.

"Draco, stop that!'' she said as she tried to untangle herself from the blond. "I'm cooking. How about you make yourself useful instead?"

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked in between kisses he was showering her.

"You could cut those carrots for me," Hermione replied. And as soon as she said that, she regretted it instantly. She then turned to Draco to make sure that he would do as he was told. But instead, what she saw made her frown.

Draco had an evil glint in his eyes. Not only that, but he was smirking like this situation amuses him. The brunette was confused at first but then she noticed him holding his wand out. The nest thing she knew, knives and other utensils come to life. She gave the blond an accusatory look. "That wasn't fair," she said.

"What do you expect?" he asked. His tone was mischievous as he spoke. "Five years that we're apart. I want to spend some time with you."

"Well, that's just not really fair," she said with a pout.

"I'm a Slytherin love, everything's not fair with me," he said with an air of confidence. "Well, most of the times."

With a defeated sigh, Hermione let Draco lead her to the living room. They sat there curled up on the couch. Hermione's head rested on Draco's shoulder while their hands were interlocked with one another. They talked to each other as they did so. Hermione was the one who mostly talked. It was mainly because Draco insisted on knowing more about Scorpious. The two of them spent the rest of their time doing just that.

By the time the Potters returned with Scorpious, Draco has already left and Hermione was busy keeping tabs on the sales of the shop for that day. She was able to open the shop for another couple of hours before closing for the day since Draco only stayed for two more hours after their late lunch. It seemed that he has some unfinished work left at his office.

Hermione greeted them with a smile on her face which made Harry and Ginny exchange looks. The kids, finding nothing suspicious, returned her greeting with a smile of their own while Scorpious ran to her. He gave her a big hug. "Where'd you guys ran off to?" Hermione asked the young lad.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went with us to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop," he said in reply. "And look! They bought us some stuff."

Hermione looked at Scorpious' outstretched hand which was holding a 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' bag. A frown graced her features as she did so. She then turned her attention to Harry and gave him a pointed look which the wizard returned with a sheepish grin. She let out a defeated sigh before returning her attention to Scorpious. "That's good dear," she said. "But remember our rule about those things okay?"

"Just as long as I don't use them at the shop and any part of the house except my room," he said with a confident smile in which Hermione returned with a nod of her head. The young blond shifted his attention away from his mother. He was now looking around the shop as if looking for something… or more specifically, someone. "Where's Uncle Draco?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! He said that he has to take care of something," she said casually. And again, it made Harry and Ginny exchange anxious looks. They know that Draco is some kind of a sensitive topic in front on the brunette but it seemed like she was holding herself pretty well at the moment.

Knowing Scorpious to be a naturally inquisitive kid, Harry cleared his throat before the kid could ask anything else. "How about you kids go upstairs at the flat and play?" he suggested to the children. "We adults just need to talk about something important okay?"

The four kids frowned at the thought of not being included in whatever the conversation the adults were having. But knowing that it might be a serious conversation and with Ginny's persuasion, they reluctantly retreated to Scorpious' room. The three adults watched as the four kids disappeared upstairs. Once door that leads to the upstairs flat closed behind the children, Harry quickly cast a silencing charm around them for good measure. Hermione on the other hand just gave her two friends a questioning look. "What's all this about?" she asked.

"The question should be what happened after we left?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really," she said. Her reply was a rather quick one. "We just talked."

"'Mione, we're just worried about you," Ginny pleaded. "Tell us what really happened? Did the talk go well or not?"

Hermione looked at the two of them. They both have a very serious expression on their faces. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, he found out about Scorpious and he demanded me for answers. So eventually, I gave in and told him the truth," she said quietly.

"And? What happened after that?" Ginny asked more worried. "I mean, we know that he already knows. He already confronted us about it."

"He went first to confirm it with you guys?" Hermione asked. She was a bit shocked of that information.

"That's beside the point Hermione," Harry interjected. "He was furious at Ginny and I at that time. So we thought hearing it straight from you would make him lose it. Now, did he get mad? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No! It's not like that," Hermione said. "But…"

"But?" the redhead asked urging the brunette to continue.

"We might have gotten back together," she said so softly that it was barely above a whisper. Harry and Ginny almost missed it. But once the brunette's words sank in, their eyes widened. And the redhead let out a shriek. The next thing Hermione know is that she was being hugged by Ginny which caught her by surprise.

"Wa-what?" she asked. She then looked at Harry for an explanation but he too seemed relieved. "What?" she asked again.

"Finally!" Ginny said after letting Hermione go. "Do you know how long we were hoping that the two of you would finally get back together?"

"Uhm…" Hermione said not knowing how to reply.

"Well, congratulations," Harry said as he hugged Hermione. "You finally might be happier now."

Hermione frowned at Harry. "What are you saying? I'm always happy," she said. Her tone was defensive which made Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, but you were always the happiest when you were with him," he replied and Hermione blushed in turn.

"Anyway, how are you guys going to tell Scorpious?" Ginny asked after a while which made Hermione uneasy. "I mean Draco is going to be part of your lives now since you two are dating again and 'Mione, he needs to know who his father is."

"I know Gin," she said. "That's one of the things Draco and I talked about. But, I don't know how Scorpious would handle it. He might hate me for keeping something from him."

"He would not hate you Hermione," Ginny said in a soothing manner.

"What made you say that?" Hermione asked. "Of course he'd hate me. After all, I've kept something this big form him."

"He would not 'Mione. Trust us," Harry said. "Besides, I think if you guys tell him, it will make him happy. Did you know he's craving to have a father?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I… I didn't know that," she said. "Does he really want to know who his father is?"

"I think every child would want to know who their parents are," Harry replied. "Trust me. I know the feeling. I have been there, remember?"

"I think you're right," she said with a soft sigh. "But I have to talk with Draco about this matter first. He has to be there when I tell Scorpious. I don't think I would be able to do it on my own."

Harry smiled. He was satisfied with her answer. At least she is not trying to shoulder everything by herself. He really just wished that she did these years ago. Everything would not have been this messy if she had told Draco about her pregnancy in the first place. She would not have been in this kind of a situation. But then again, she was scared all those years ago. And sometimes, fear can cloud ones judgment.

Thankfully, everything is going great in Hermione's life at the moment. She got a son that loves her so much and she has just got back together with Draco once more. Truthfully, he liked the pair better than Hermione and Ron. Because with Draco, he can see that it was genuine and he makes Hermione happy. And that's just what he wants for his best friend, happiness.

Hermione's surprisingly jolly mood did not go unnoticed to her son, Scorpious. He noted that gone was her mom's stiffness from that afternoon. She was even pleasant enough to let him play with the cool toys he got from the Weasley twins' joke shop even after the Potters have gone. But more importantly, his mother seemed to be smiling more that day.

Scorpious found himself frowning despite the major improvement from his mother's mood. He could not help but somehow be jealous at whatever or whoever is the cause of his mother's bright mood. It was just not fair how she is not so uptight. She's even humming to herself as she moved about the house. And she has never done this before much to Scorpious' annoyance.

And so, when Hermione was putting the young blond in bed, he chooses to be impossible. He was giving Hermione a pretty hard time by being so demanding. Eventually, Hermione caught up on his act. "What's the matter now Scorp?" she asked with a soft sigh. She then sat on his bed and looked at the young lad with a worried expression. It immediately made Scorpious feel guilty and ashamed.

"Nothing," he said while looking down. "It's just… you were and are so happy today. And I've never seen you this happy. Even with me mummy."

"Oh Scorpious! I did not want you to feel like that but… you know, with the shop finally opened to the public. It was very successful. You know how I've always dreamed of putting up my own bookshop right?" she said. She then gave a wistful sigh as she continued. "In addition to that, Draco…"

"Uncel Draco?" Scorpious asked immediately after hearing Hermione mentions his name. He looked at his mother with a sudden interest. "Does that mean that you have made up with Uncle Draco?"

Hermione looked at Scorpious alarmed. "Wa-what do you mean?" she asked. She could feel her cheeks were flushing red.

"Uncle Harry said that you and Uncle Draco do not get along well," Scorpious said innocently in which Hermione let out a breath of relief she was holding. "So, the two of you are friends now?"

"You… you could say that," Hermione said.

"Then can he come over some time?" he asked excitedly which made Hermione giggle.

"You really like Draco that much huh?" she said noticing how the young boy's features light up at the mere mention of Draco Malfoy. Realizing this, Hermione can't help but smile wider.

"Yup! I really do! He's a really cool guy," he said excitedly. And Scorpious being so innocent and honest, added, "I even asked him if he can be my dad."

Hermione froze hearing her son say that. Earlier that night, Harry told her that Scorpious wants to have a father but it was of greater shock to learn from her child that he asked his real father if he can be his father. Well, of course he did not know that Draco was his real father but still. She did not expect her son to be that captivated by Draco. In addition to that, she did not really thought that the two would meet without her knowledge and consent.

Scorpious seemed to realize the weight of his words when he noticed that his mother suddenly became silent. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at his mother. He knew that the topic of his father is a sensitive one and he just crossed the line. "I… I'm sorry mum," he said rather too quickly which made the brunette snap back to reality. "I-It's just that, he was such a nice guy and I thought that maybe he can… he can be my dad."

Hermione looked at Scorpious as she listened to him apologizing to her. She shook her head and gave him an apologetic expression. Slowly, she shook her head and caressed Scorpious' face. "I should be the one saying sorry Scorp," she said. "I was the one who made things so complicated. And I'm sorry that you did not grew up with you dad."

"Mum?" Scorpious asked not knowing what or how to reply. After all, he is still a child. He may be smart for his age but he is still a child.

"I made a couple… no… a lot of mistakes when I was younger," she said. She then smiled sadly at him. "But I'll promise to make things right from now on."

Scorpious was so confused. He doesn't understand at all what his mother was talking about. Hermione sighed and shook her head once more. "You should probably go to bed," she said. "It's already late and I need to take care of something." And with that, Hermione gave Scorpious a kiss on the forehead. She let the young boy settle down on his bed and stayed with him until he was fast asleep before she left and went to her own room.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And that's that for the 9th Chapter! What do you guys think? Do you like it? Please review and leave some suggestionscomments or whatever. :)**_

_**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**_

_**`SilentVisionary**_


	11. A New Chapter

**_Hello there! I finally finished the 10th Chapter! This is actually the fastest I could upload now-a-days since I have classes. I have loads of school works thrown my way at the moment. So, sorry if I would not upload that fast. Oh yeah..._**

**_Thank you for reviewing last chapter:_**

**_DramioneAddiction_**

**_Dramione4ever (And to answer you question... I can only update on the weekends. And I'll probably update every 2 weeks. But if I'm busy it might take longer than that.)_**

**_Razzle_**

**_dutch potterfan_**

**_DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER._**

* * *

><p>Time Heals All Wounds<p>

**Chapter 10: A New Chapter**

For the next couple of days, Draco would never fail to show up at Hermione's place. He would always make sure that he takes his lunch there. Sometimes, he would bring take-outs over while there are times he would rely on Hermione's cooking. The only times that he would not show up is when he was busy with work. And when those very rare occasions do happen, he sends an owl to Hermione to inform her of such.

Hermione was really delighted and pleased with Draco's antics. She knew that Draco can be sweet and a gentleman from the month of dating the two of them did before. But this time around, it seemed that Draco is making so much effort than before. She likes how on weekends when Draco was on his off at work, he would help out on taking care of Scorpious and even help out on the house (even agreeing that he use magic as minimal as he can).

Of course Scorpious was delighted for the first couple of times that Draco visits their place. He was so excited and for that Scorpious hogged Draco's attention most of the time. The two were so close and Hermione can only smile as she watched the two boys. Hermione loved as she watched the two boys. Hermione loved the way that even if Scorpious did not even know Draco is his father, he still acts and it looks it, he already loves Draco as if he was. She is even amazed at how her young boy has a closer relationship with Draco, who he has only known for only a short while, than Harry, who he knew for almost all his life.

But even then, Draco playing with him, entertaining him and even spoiling him cannot keep the young child from noticing the closeness of his mother and Draco. Sometimes, when the two adults think that Scorpious was busy in his room, playing, he would sneak out to sneak up on the two of them. But he would see the two of them cuddled on the sofa. At times, he wondered if the two were playing some kind of game. And so, he would shrug it off.

Scorpious, being used to only him and his mother, was not used to having another one in their small world. And Draco's existence being a more permanent change, suddenly Scorpious does not know what he wants anymore. Don't get him wrong. He likes Draco because he comes over to play with him and gives him gifts. But he does not like it when his mother leaves him at the Potters to go out with Uncle Draco on her break, which she usually spends with him. Of course, this does not happen most of the time because mostly, the three of them would go out to eat or walk at the park.

One Sunday when Hermione closed up the shop, Scorpious was up early. He was definitely looking forward to the day he could finally have his mother all to himself. Kids can be after all selfish, especially when it comes to their mothers. A huge smile adorned his face as he thought of the things he and his mother would do together.

The young blonde's day started of pretty good. He woke up to his mother's cooking. He even gets to help out Hermione make their breakfast, which was chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup. It was his favorite thing to eat at breakfast. All morning long, the young child was all happy and energetic. It's as if nothing can take down his merry mood… well not until Draco came by.

Instantly, the young boy's smile fell into a frown. He let out a soft 'hmpf' as he tried to get Hermione's attention. He was trying to let the brunette that he was quite displeased, but she does not seem to notice. Even his colder than usual greeting to Draco only earned him a raised eyebrow from both adults.

After which Scorpious remained silent and run-off to his room. In that instant, the two finally noticed the young blonde's unusual behavior. Both of them watched him disappear before looking at one another. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Draco asked.

Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't know," Hermione said. "But he was just fine a while ago."

"Want me to check up on him?" Draco asked before taking a sip of his tea.

Hermione stared at him for a while. "No, I'll do it," she said instead. She sat up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then headed to Scorpious' room. She then found out that the door was closed. She let out a soft sigh as she wondered what had gotten to her child. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door before opening it. "Scorpious," Hermione called as she entered the room.

She found Scorpious on his bed playing with his stuffed dragon. She smiled slightly before going over and sitting on the bed. "Hey," she said.

In reply, Scorpious looked at her for a moment before going back to his toys. It made Hermione shook her head. "What's wrong Scorpious?" she asked.

Scorpious shook his head in reply but he did not look at his mother. "Nothing," he said.

"I'm your mother Scor," Hermione said in a soothing manner. She then reached out to the young blond and patted his head. "That's why I would know if you're okay or not."

Scorpious stopped what she was doing and looked up at Hermione. After a few seconds, he sat up. He then clutched his stuffed dragon. "I just want it to be just like before," Scorpious said in a small voice. "I want it to be the two of us. Just like before."

Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head and looked at Scorpious. "But nothing is going to change Scorpious," she said. "It's just that now, we have Draco."

"No! Everything is changing already," Scorpious said in a childish manner.

"But I thought you like Uncle Draco?" Hermione asked after a pause.

"Ye-yes. I li-like Uncle Draco," Scorpious replied. "But I don't like it when he takes you away from me!" At this time, Scorpious' eyes were watering. And the next thing Hermione knew is that Scorpious was crying. "It's just, you spend lesser time with me right now. I miss my mummy!"

Hermione frowned. She was so caught up with her and Draco's newly formed relationship that she was not able to notice Scorpious' stand on the matter. She just assumed that Scorpious would be alright with it. She mentally scolded herself at being such a careless mother. She should have paid as much attention to Scorpious. And surely with the shop's opening, Scorpious feels more alone and neglected.

She moved closer to Scorpious. She then engulfed the crying child in an embrace. Not knowing how to explain such a situation that they are in to a distressed child. She let out a sigh as she tried to soothe Scorpious. She moved her hand up and down on his back in a calming manner as she let him cry.

It took a while before Hermione manage to make Scorpious stop crying. After a few more minutes, Scorpious finally fell asleep. Hermione then carefully laid the young lad on his bed. She tucked him in. and when she was heading to the door, that's when she realized that Draco was standing on the doorframe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough," was the short reply of Draco.

Hermione stepped out of the room. She gently closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry," she said.

Draco shook his head. He then wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"It's because of me that we are in we are in this kind of situation," Hermione replied as she leaned onto him.

Draco kissed the brunette's neck. "Stop blaiming yourself love," Draco replied. "Besides, stop shouldering everything. You got me 'Mione. We could get through this together."

"Oh, how are we going to explain everything to him?" Hermione asked.

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head. "I also don't know Hermione," he said. "But I think, I should probably go for now. I'll come back tomorrow. And you, take care of Scorpious."

"I guess you're right," Hermione said. She then looked at him and managed a weak smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said with a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips before heading to the floo fireplace. Hermione watched him leave. And for the rest of the day, Hermione made sure to address to Scorpious' every needs. She made sure that the young boy was comfortable and that he forgot everything that happened that morning.

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than usual. She was awoken by the sudden sound of the floo network. When she went to check it out, she only found out that it was Draco. It turns out that he dropped by early so that the two of them could talk about how they would go and break the news to Scorpious. It was not exactly Hermione's ideal time but she knew that they need to talk about it. The sooner they figure it out the better.

"We could always tell him straight away," Draco suggested when the two of them could not think of anything else.

"But he's a child Draco," Hermione countered.

"Exactly, he is a very intelligent child. He'll understand and accept it without much question," he said. "You don't have to make everything so complicated."

"Don't have to make everything so complicated," she said to herself. It was as if she was letting the words sink in to her. She frowned a bit and shook her head. "Maybe you're right," she said at last.

"Of course I'm right," Draco said smugly. "Between the two of us, I'm the one who doesn't really overreact."

"Can you stop being smug all the time?" Hermione asked. Her frown deepened as she said so.

"Nah, I can't help myself. It's natural you see," he said. His usual smirk placed on his face. "Now how about a kiss?"

Hermione tried to act placid but miserably failed. She stifled a laugh in turn and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Draco found this as a good sigh. He moved closer to her, pulling her close to him. In turn, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Git," she managed to say before their lips locked into a fiery kiss. She instantly felt like she was melting once their tongues engaged into a battle for dominance.

When the two of them pulled back, they were both gasping for air. Hermione was blushing real bad. She slowly placed her hands on his chest as she tries to catch her breath. Draco on the other hand hugged her tighter. The two of them stayed liked that for a short while until they heard footsteps coming from the corridor. They then immediately pulled away from each other and tried to act as normal as they could when Scorpious appeared rubbing his sleep away from his eyes.

"You weren't in your room," Scorpious said in a sleepy voice. It seemed like he still hasn't noticed Draco in the room. He went straight to Hermione and stretched his arms towards her. He was asking her to carry him which the brunette obliged. "Can we still go to sleep? I wanna cuddle," he said looking at Hermione with a pleading look.

And as if on reflex, Hermione looked at Draco unconsciously. The two of them exchanged silent conversation. Scorpious seemed to notice that his mother's attention wasn't on him. He followed his mother's gaze and his eyes widened. "Uncle Draco?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione and Draco held each other's gaze for a few more seconds. Then Draco cleared his throat. He suddenly felt a surge of uneasiness rush over him. He glanced at Hermione once more and saw that she's fidgeting… so she's also as uneasy as he was. It somehow gave him some reassurance and so he took a few steps towards Scorpious and Hermione. "For starters Scorp, I'm not your uncle," Draco said lamely which earned him a glare from Hermione.

Scorpious frowned. He leaned to Hermione some more. "I know," Scorpious said. His voice is still a bit sleepy. "I only call you that because you're like an uncle to me."

"Erm, but I'm more than and uncle to you," Draco said which made Scorpious frown deepened and he has a questioning look on his face. "I'm your father. I'm your real father."

"You're my father?" Scorpious repeated in a sleepy daze. He was already slowly dozing off back to sleep. But once the weight of Draco's words finally sank in, the young boy's eyes snapped wide open. It was as if sleep left him fully awake. He was looking at Draco this time with a hopefuly look not that jealous, confused or sleepy one. "You're my father?" he asked once more.

"Yes," Draco said. He smiled down at the child.

The young boy started to return his smile but then he remembered his mother who was silent that whole time. He turned to her. There was fear in his eyes. It was as if he knew that it was all too good to be true. "Mum? Is it true?" he asked quietly like he was afraid of the answer. But Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded her head which made Scorpious grin widely. He then turned his attention to Draco and motioned for him to carry him instead.

Draco chuckled. He shook his head and despite that he took Scorpious from Hermione. Instantly, Scorpious comfortably settled himself on Draco's arms. Hermione found herself smiling widely at them. The scene in front of her seemed natural. It wasn't as bad as she has imagined it would end up when they tell Scorpious. In fact, it even went well.

"Now can we please go back to sleep?" Scorpious said. Somehow his excitement has died down. He's now back to his sleepy state which made Draco look at Hermione. His eyebrows raised in a silent question while Hermione just giggled.

"Come on sleepy head," Hermione said. She was about to get Scorpious from Draco but the young boy shook his head. He tightened his hold on Draco which made Hermione sigh. "All right then, come on." She then motioned for Draaco to follow her. She led them both to her room.

Once they got into the room, Scorpious wiggled out of Draco's hold. Immediately, Draco let him down careful. As soon as his two little feet hits the hard ground, the young child bolted to the huge bed. He settled on the center of the bed. He then pulled the blankets over him while the two adults watched him. He was about ready to doze off when he noticed that none of his parents joined him. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looked. Hermione then smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. She then took her place right next to Scorpious. Draco watched her curiously. He wasn't sure what to do. After all, he's kinda new at this. He felt his nerves act up again and so to try and stay calm, he fidgeted a bit.

A minute passed and he still stood there rooted to the spot. He wasn't sure if he should join the two of them or just leave them be. He took another couple of seconds to think about it. Finally, he decided to take the latter. He turned around and was about to leave when Hermione stopped him on his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm," Draco said unsure. He pointed to the door and Hermione shook her head. She then motioned for him to join her and Scorpious.

Once again Draco felt uneasy. But Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. He then took a breath and closed the door behind him. After which, he placed his wand by the night stand and joined the two.

Scorpious smile at him sleepily and Draco returned it with his own smile. He then snuggled to Draco instead of Hermione which took the older blond by surprise. Slowly, Draco then wrapped his arms at first to Scorpious and then reached out for Hermione as well. The two adults exchanged a look for a few seconds. And then, they smiled at each other. The two of them looked at Scorpious, who easily went back to sleep, before they themselves close their eyes. And before the two of them fall asleep, the same thought run through them, "This is our lives now," they thought. A new chapter in their lives and they would make it work this time around.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So, that's all for Chapter 10! What do you guys think? Let me know! :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)<strong>_

_**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**_

_**`SilentVisionary**_


End file.
